mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Tina Small.
September 1, 2010 (UTC) Tina Small. the Legend Tina Small-former Model and Actress,from theUnited Kingdom,first appeared Canadian in 1979 newspapers,then Fling Magazine and other publications.Retired in 1989.Author and science fiction fan [http://anonym.to/?http://groups.google.com/group/tinasmall Tina''' Small' (ID)] aka 'Titanic '''Tina'' Tina Small-British girl measuring 84-22-34.featured in Fling magazine fromy 1979 to 1980.Made movies Big Girls Don't Cry,two self written series The Girl From Planet X,wrote an autobiography Big Girls Don't Cry.Science Fiction/mystery fan,buddhist,vegatarian,science,occult buff,into horse,animals,sexy men. Tina Small. Tina is a bit of a legend. She arrived on the scene in the early eighties, did a little modelling, then vanished for ever leaving ... ... Tina Small is a 1980s British model with extremely large breasts. It was claimed that she had virginal breast hypertrophy, but videos don't really show whether her breasts were likely prosthetic or real.Tina Small the first of the truly full-sized women, yet she needed no artificial help to be so. Also, she was an extremely pretty girl, with long flowing blonde hair and a lovely with cheribic features. With Tina, inches are not the issue, although one Fling article cited 81-23-35, and another gave 84 as the main number, and a third source gives 212 (centimetres, of course).She made a few videos Vision X,Big Girls Don't Cry,Extra.Tina Small also wrote her autobiography of her early life and teenager years. September 10, 1959 Sign.Virgo Biography Tina Small every inch a lady was her first photo book of pictures taken by ... was beautiful and either needed a plastic surgeon or a forklift with cups. ...Often mistook for Barrage Balloon Gender Female Personal Information * Birth name: Christina Jane Small * Measurements: 84-22-34 Height: 5 ft 6 in (165cm) Weight: 125 lbs Hair color: * Blonde Natural bust: Yes-result of virginal hypertrophy Ethnicity: Caucasian * Stage Name(s): Tina Small Tina Small was the British model, with the 84 inch bust,=Chest too big= Britain has the largest breasts in the world,produced the lovely Tina Small,which posed for nude pictures and made a few semi science fiction, based soft core porn Movies of innocent are quality. According to some Internet sources, her real Name is Christina Jane Small and is genuine-despite retarded rumors Otherwise. Born September 10th, 1959, in the small town or village of Iping, Somerset. Southern United Kingdom, although this name is also Attributed to Tina Small by other Internet sources. Tina Small, a British model of the 1980's claimed to measure 84EE OR GG-22-34. Tina Small had a ten year career as a model and actress during the 1980's and not the 1970's as some report. * Tina Small claimed to suffer from the medical condition known as Virginal breast hypertrophy (VBH) is not a medical name, but the more known name for juvenile macromastia and juvenile gigantomastia- that causes excessive growth of the breasts during puberty and has a much higher frequency than the rare cases of breast hypertrophy in pregnancy. She quickly became a sensation and a contriversy within the pages of Fling ""some fans loving her and excepting her as is,while others not-saying she was beautiful and either needed a plastic surgeon or a forklift with cups.She lived or lived in the uk.Anyone ever meet her and this only open to real people,not clowns on the net-being funny.Unless you actually met her while filmed on one her movies or during one her modelling session,don't bother sticking your ignorant,narrow minded retard opinions in. * Top Heavy model way before the likes of Chelsea Charms, Minka, SaRenna Lee, Keisha Evans...Tina Small every inch a lady was her first photo book of pictures taken by photographer John Xavier, ...Tina Small was a kind of ultra top heavy -but everyone * Every inch a lady featuring photos of Tina Small was published by Flint magazine-Realm Publishing Group,Inc the early 1980's-not 1970;s as some internet moron remember .Every inch a lady was Fling's way of showcasing the wonderful find that was the incomparable Tina small ,who measurements were an amazing 84-22-34. * Too large bust men everywhere, Titanic Tina was a big breast man's dream come true-a very attractive blond, with long legs, a nice shaped ass, sexy lips and hooters, that made Chesty Morgan look flat. Publisher Arv Miller once commented in the pages of his magazine, printed in San Francisco, that Titanic Tina was around 11 inches bigger than Chesty Morgan extra large bust-who so far the biggest woman ever found to date. Bio 'Tina''' '''Small' is a 1980s British model with extremely large breasts. It was claimed that she had virginal breast hypertrophy, but videos show her breasts were likely prosthetic.Prove it. * Every inch a lady featuring photos of Tina Small, was printed both as a soft cover edition and a hard cover edition. EVERY INCH A LADY WAS a title obviously take a 1975 movie. John Xavier, someone who met Tina Small on a train, decided take a few test photos of this lovely women-very shy, with an extreme huge bust line. The pictures were sent Fling and other large bust magazines, and Fling publisher Arv Miller purchased for publication. This around 1979.Everything else followed. * Titanic Tina became a feature on and off throughout 1979 to 1980.Soon the success of this Titanic Tina phenomenon generated a special photobook called "EVERY INCH A LADY" WITH TINA SMALL pictures of this extraordinary woman. It also featured other woman, photographed by John Xavier, but no remembers them, just Tina. There an article about John Xavier and friendship with Christina Jane Small,a personal letter written by Tina Small herself,some letters by fans and a cartoon or two of Tina Small.Years later,Amazon Publishing reprinted with book EVERY INCH A LADY" WITH TINA SMALL A Special Edition,in 1984/1985 ,elimination much of this material.Tina Small,wrote the forward,talking herself,her likes,thought and hopes.The rest was pages og her -new photos and old mixed into this new publication. * Tina Small-was an extraordinary nude model,that made her debute in Fling magazine-all adult mens magazine,that specialized in large chested women.She was an extremely pretty girl,who claimed to have lived in a small village within the southern area of the United Kingdom.Raised by her mother,who was abandoned her father ,at an early age around age five.Tina Small claimes to be a twine Fling article cited 81 or 84 inches-23-35.Often called by Fling as either Titanic Tina or Tina Small. Photos of Tina Small,photographed by John Xavier,who discovered on a train to London,in the 1970's.She debuted in Fling Magazine in 1978 or 1979. \ * Film Career. Titanic Tina 84EE the 8th and 9th wonders of the world! * Tina Small claimed to suffer from the medical condition known as Virginal breast hypertrophy (VBH) is not a medical name, but the more known name for juvenile macromastia and juvenile gigantomastia- that causes excessive growth of the breasts during puberty and has a much higher frequency than the rare cases of breast hypertrophy in pregnancy. She quickly became a sensation and a contriversy within the pages of Fling ""some fans loving her and excepting her as is,while others not-saying she was beautiful and either needed a plastic surgeon or a forklift with cups. * Every inch a every inch a lady-a book of Photos of Tina Small.soon came after numerous features in Fling.Some pictures were also presented,with Fling editor Ave Miller,in other magazines such as Juggs,Gent and so on around this time.Tina Small,herself soon had a fan club,known as the Tina Small Appriciation League of North Texas,created by a group of fans in Texas.Soon others followed from around the globe,once this made known in the pages of Juggs and Fling magazine.Tina Small was featured in bounce plus super boob issue featuring Titanic Tina 81 special,tina small special number 2 postergram-Opens out into large 2 sided poster featuring Sally Anne Southend on half of one side and Tina Small 84 DD on the other. Poster size for Tina Small 32 X 23 inches.Tina Small special postergram magazine, Opens out into large 2 sided poster featuring Lu Varley on half of one side and Tina Small 84 DD on the other. Poster size for Tina Small 32 X 23 inches. featuring Titanic Tina 81 special .Tina Small featured in amazons special edition the girls of vision x *I've had my doubts about her ever since Heather Chittenden-aka Mandy Mountjoy was revealed to have worn fake large breasts-so I remain sceptical as to whether she is real or not-remember the other girl in the Sport- TINA SMALL who had unfeasibly large breasts supposedly fled to a nunnery.The tragic thing is that Maria is a very sexy girl but for those ludicrous fake breasts-Heather Chittenden the same I have no idea why she faked her all ready delicious body to become Mandy Mountjoy but anyone with a semblence of sense could see they were fake-Zena Fulsom and her daughter Virginia is another matter-Virginia is real whereas I had my doubts about Zena but more than likely hers were real. * Tina Small,soon wrote her own autobiography called Big Girls Don't Cry,published by Legend Publishers,in an attempt to tell her own story in her own words.Ultra Vision Productions,came out a few very soft core Adult Films,mainly based a series of Adventures of Princess Titania-a superhero science fiction character,created by Tina Small herself,who claimed to be a big science fiction fan and would do such material if it was such.She had photo collections in various publications,Club,Gent-only once,Juggs-mostly introducing her club and advertising various video or print publications.Rumor has it Russ Meyers was interested in putting Tina Small in a film,but John Xavier,Tina Small and Russ Meyers couldn't agree on how achomplish such a project,so it never came about. * The movies were of an innocent quality and were made sort in the style of Russ Mey Tina Small Collector Tina Small Collector and the Tina Small Roberta Pedon Fan Club show up on Yahoo.Msn or My Space,One or two profiles appear on the web,such as at My Space,but still no one really knows for sure,what is real or unreal with the legendary career of Tina Small. * Tina Small or Christina Jane Small.Rumors abound that she lives somewhere still the United Kingdom.Worked in a book store in Peterfeild.UK.Went to Plymouth Politechnic.Was seen an an air port once or in her native Iping village area. * Tina Small,was a phenominon of the 1980's and left the business,way too soon.She foundly remembered as one of the great ones of big bust magazines by her fans and some preformers in the industry. And all her true fans should come here-vote her and tell the big mouth'jerks to put or shut about her. ers-who claimed to also like to use Tina in one of his upcoming movies.Tina Small,left the adult film and modeling business,being not satified with John Xavier's handling of her career,plus a few relationship problems a man who alledged to engaged to.A few article in British Tabloids such as the Sunday Sport,featured reprints of other articles and chapters of her book.Tina Small,at the time claimed to want to retire and become a part time Buddhist nun .She soon dissappered and left a lot of controversy,that exists until this day.Obviously fakes like Zena Fulsom,Cindy Fulson,Dixie Dynimite,Mandy Mountjoy,Vicki Little,the Farang Ding Dong Girls,the Mastatia Girls and others ,who claimed be other women,with the medical condition,known as Virginal Hypertrophty ,but most were so bad,one but the extremely stupid believed them to be real. * Who ever Titantic Tina or Tina Small was no one,but herself,her personal photographer and manager,and a hand of people that actually met her,knows for sure and known of them are talking on the web anywhere.Rumors of sightings by fans come upon the net and fan clubs appear from time to time,such the Tina Tina Small is believed by some to be all fake, but a lot of evidence can be proved otherwise. She had a sister Debra Small or Deborah Louise. I never saw her pictures as nudity or porn,but. * Site Temporarily Unavailable This website is currently experiencing technical difficulties. http://tinasmallcolector.wikia.com/wiki/Tina_Small Books & Literature 1 LinkLinks |} http://sizequeenhunglikeahorse.wikia.com/wiki/Size_Queen/Hung_Like_a_Horse_Wiki *Birth name: Christina Jane Small *Measurements: 84-22-34 or 81-22-34 *Height: 5 ft 6 in (165cm) *Weight: 125 lbs *Hair color: Blonde *Natural bust: Disputed. Claimed yes, as a result of virginal hypertrophy *Ethnicity: Caucasian *Stage Name(s): Tina Small, Titanic Tina *Tina Small was the British model with the 84 inch bust, who posed for nude pictures and made a few semi science-fiction-based soft core porn movies of innocent are quality. According to some Internet sources, her real name is Christina Jane Small. Born September 10th, 1959, in the small town or village of Iping, Somerset. Southern United Kingdom, although this name is also attributed to Tina Small by other Internet sources. *Tina Small claimed to suffer from the medical condition known as virginal breast hypertrophy (VBH), also known as juvenile macromastia or juvenile gigantomastia. This condition causes excessive growth of the breasts during puberty and has a much higher frequency than the rare cases of breast hypertrophy in pregnancy. *Whether her breasts were real or not is not generally known nor is there agreement on this among fans of big-breast erotica. Many believe Tina's breasts were prosthetic. One reason for this is the lack of any photos that show her upper body without clothing or long hair obscuring the shoulders and/or torso. In addition, some photos of Tina seem to show the same breasts but a different face. This may make Tina Small the first model to pose with prosthetic breasts, a trend that was later continued by Zena Fulsom, Cindy Fulsom, Dixie Dynamite and many others. *Too large-bust-loving men everywhere, Titanic Tina was a dream come true - a very attractive blonde with long legs, a nicely shaped ass, sexy lips and hooters that made Chesty Morgan look flat. Publisher Arv Miller once commented in the pages of his magazine, printed in San Francisco, that Titanic Tina was around 11 inches bigger than Chesty Morgan's extra large bust, which had been the biggest ever found to date. * A hard man is good to beat Tina Small video clips Tina Small needs no introduction to BE afficionados. Her beautiful face, lovely long golden hair, and amazing body have captivated everyone who has seen her. Sadly, Tina is no longer active, and what exists of her now, is all that ever will exist. There are various rumours about where she is and what she is now doing, but whatever it is, she's entitled to her privacy, and we shan't intrude on her life today. There is very little material from the time when she was an active model. You can see much of that in the Tina Small Galleries, because most of what exists is still photographs, and low quality at that. But Tina has also been captured on video. This is very difficult to find, but the intrepid Ladybumps explorers have combed the globe, as it were, and come up with some video of Tina that you might like to see. Like the stills, some of it is rather poor quality. Some of it was shot with a domestic camcorder, under conditions of poor light. Other sections of video have been artistically intercut, superposed, cropped and colour-altered. There's nothing that can be done about that now, except to regret what might have been. I could have decided to leave out the poorer quality material, but I can almost hear the agonised screams of "gimme, gimme" if I did that. Some of it is Tina's face, or Tina's legs. Should I leave that out? I don't think so! Tina is not very small after all. she bigger than Chesty Morgan.Tina Small is a bit of an understatement.Much bigger.Bigger than Chesty???.Very much bigger.That's impossible,Ten inches bigger,than Chesty Morgan. The big conundrum, the great controversy; was she real or was she fake? For sure it's easier to fake a still than to fake video. But video can still be faked; these clips show, for example, how to fake someone riding a bicycle. But the key question, was Tina faked? Watch the video, you'll have to decide for yourself. Watch Tina as she bicycles, dances, boxes, spins, bounces, and moves around. Tina Small does not appear in the Internet Movie Database,but was featured as cameo role,but the star of her own short movies It stars Tina Small, and it's something called the Girl from Planet X. * she made 2 or 3 movies I'm surprised she can even walk.Man From Planet X, The (1951) and another movie Strange World of Planet X, The (1957),partially inspired her film according people Diana the Valkyrie. . I do the digitisations in the best quality possible; what you see here, is as good as the tapes, as good as it's going to be. Files tend to be three to four megabytes, for downloading convenience. So here you have it: Tina on video. *Every Inch a Lady, featuring photos of Tina Small, was printed both as a soft cover edition and a hard cover edition. EVERY INCH A LADY was a title obviously take a 1975 movie. John Xavier, who met Tina Small on a train, decided take a few test photos of this lovely woman - very shy, with an extremely huge bustline. The pictures were sent to Fling and other large bust magazines, and Fling publisher Arv Miller purchased them for publication around 1979. She quickly became a sensation and a controversy within the pages of Fling, some fans loving her and excepting her as is,while others did not, saying she was beautiful and either needed a plastic surgeon or a forklift with cups. *Titanic Tina became a feature on and off throughout 1979 to 1980. Soon the success of this phenomenon generated a special photobook called "EVERY INCH A LADY" WITH TINA SMALL pictures of this extraordinary woman. It also featured other women photographed by John Xavier, but no remembers them, just Tina. There is an article about John Xavier and friendship with Christina Jane Small, a personal letter written by Tina Small herself, some letters by fans and a cartoon or two of Tina Small. * *Years later, Amazon Publishing reprinted with book EVERY INCH A LADY" WITH TINA SMALL A Special Edition,in 1984/1985, eliminating much of this material. Tina Small wrote the foreward, talking about herself, her likes, thoughts and hopes. The rest was pages of her - new photos and old mixed into this new publication. *Tina Small-was an extraordinary nude model,that made her debute in Fling magazine-all adult mens magazine,that specialized in large chested women.She was an extremely pretty girl,who claimed to have lived in a small village within the southern area of the United Kingdom.Raised by her mother,who was abandoned her father ,at an early age around age five.Tina Small claimes to be a twine Fling article cited 81 or 84 inches-23-35.Often called by Fling as either Titanic Tina or Tina Small. Photos of Tina Small,photographed by John Xavier,who discovered on a train to London,in the 1970's.She debuted in Fling Magazine in 1978 or 1979. Tina Small claimed to suffer from the medical condition known as Virginal breast hypertrophy (VBH) is not a medical name, but the more known name for juvenile macromastia and juvenile gigantomastia- that causes excessive growth of the breasts during puberty and has a much higher frequency than the rare cases of breast hypertrophy in pregnancy. She quickly became a sensation and a contriversy within the pages of Fling ""some fans loving her and excepting her as is,while others not-saying she was beautiful and either needed a plastic surgeon or a forklift with cups.Real Gigantic! '''- Section dedicated to the biggest boobs in the world (really gigantic as the name says) '''The 70's - Section dedicated to big boob vixens. 70's it is just a name i choose, in fact, this section have 50's, 60's, 70's and 80's. *Every inch a every inch a lady-a book of Photos of Tina Small.soon came after numerous features in Fling.Some pictures were also presented,with Fling editor Ave Miller,in other magazines such as Juggs,Gent and so on around this time.Tina Small,herself soon had a fan club,known as the Tina Small Appriciation League of North Texas,created by a group of fans in Texas.Soon others followed from around the globe,once this made known in the pages of Juggs and Fling magazine.Tina Small was featured in bounce plus super boob issue featuring Titanic Tina 81 special,tina small special number 2 postergram-Opens out into large 2 sided poster featuring Sally Anne Southend on half of one side and Tina Small 84 DD on the other. Poster size for Tina Small 32 X 23 inches.Tina Small special postergram magazine, Opens out into large 2 sided poster featuring Lu Varley on half of one side and Tina Small 84 DD on the other. Poster size for Tina Small 32 X 23 inches. featuring Titanic Tina 81 special .Tina Small featured in amazons special edition the girls of Vision X.For a time,Photoprints and Vision X Productions appeared to be a small,self contained industry to promote and destribute products about Tina Small,prints of her,stickers,books,audio tapes and novels to her fans. *Tina Small,soon wrote her own autobiography called Big Girls Don't Cry,published by Legend Publishers,in an attempt to tell her own story in her own words.Ultra Vision Productions,came out a few very soft core Adult Films,mainly based a series of Adventures of Princess Titania-a superhero science fiction character,created by Tina Small herself,who claimed to be a big science fiction fan and would do such material if it was such.She had photo collections in various publications,Club,Gent-only once,Juggs-mostly introducing her club and advertising various video or print publications.Rumor has it Russ Meyers was interested in putting Tina Small in a film,but John Xavier,Tina Small and Russ Meyers couldn't agree on how go about such a project,so it never came about. *The movies were of an innocent quality and were made sort in the style of Russ Meyers-who claimed to also like to use Tina in one of his upcoming movies.Tina Small,left the adult film and modeling business,being not satified with John Xavier's handling of her career,plus a few relationship problems a man who alledged to engaged to.She once stated that she would never have a normal relationship with a man.A few article in British Tabloids such as the Sunday Sport,featured reprints of other articles and chapters of her book.Tina Small,at the time claimed to want to retire and become a part time Buddhist nun .Rumors has she wanted to visit Thailand.She soon dissappered and left a lot of controversy,that exists until this day. *SitioFan begins a series of informative articles on the phenomenon of Fake Boobs, that has recently gained importance following the appearance of a website called Mastasia, where technology has allowed the recreation of huge breasts and enormous with a realism worthy of applause . This issue has a history over the last decades of the twentieth century. Webs como Diana the Valkyrie o BE Archive han tratado de modo profesional esta materia, a la vez que otras como Farandingdong , lo han hecho con pésimo gusto. Asi mismo,el cine porno de los 80 y 90 nos ofrece varios ejemplos, de igual modo que el comic y el video manga. Websites such as Diana the Valkyrie or BE Archive have sought professional way this matter, while others like Farandingdong did so with bad taste. Likewise, the porn film of the 80 and 90 gives us several examples, just as the manga comic and video. * Titanic Tina Aka Tina Small -ultra top heavy model-1980's Blonde With 83 Inch Bosom [http://www.excitingtube.com/index.php?id=4128&q=porn Titanic Tina Aka Tina Small Blonde '''] '''By Joseph Gilbert Thompson What is said *tina small has the world's biggest tits,bigger than Chelsea Charms or Beshine.She way sexier that Norma Smitz and Guiness Book reputation. *tina small has the world's biggest boobs according to many followers of boobs. *tina small has the world's biggest bust at an incredible 84NN,according to one fan. Titanic Tina -Tina Small blonde with that amazing 84GG’ Bust =Citations:Titanic Tina (aka Tina Small)= =Titanic Tina ( Tina Small)= From Wiktionary Jump to: navigation, search Titanic Tina -Tina Small blonde with that amazing 84GG’ Bust,featured in the pages of Fling,Gent,Juggs,Club and other magazines. Titanic Tina -Tina Small- blonde-haired woman with the 84GG bust.Titanic Tina aka Tina Small,inspired many other adult film stars and left a legendary mark in the business. Tina Small blonde-haired person with very big breast,has since dissappeared from the business since around 1990. | bust = 84 ½" | waist = 22" | hips = 35" | height = | weight = Titanic Tina -Tina Small- blonde-haired woman with Titanic Tina akaTina Small blonde-haired person with very big breast.Before the coming of the likes of Tina Small-big was considered Candy Samples-48 inche bust.Kitten Natavadad BIO: Kitten Natividad (born Francesca Isabel Natividad on February 14, 1948, in Ciudad JuÃ¡rez, Mexico) is a Mexican American film actress and exotic dancer. Famous for her enormous 44-inch chest and bubbly personality, the Miss Nude Universe winner of 1970 and 1971 could not help but catch the eye of cult filmmaker and big-bust enthusiast Russ Meyer. Meyer not only -44DD,Ann Marie -67 inches ,Chesty Morgan.73 inches and forth was considered big .Tina Small arrived on the scene and altered the preception of just how big a woman could get. Born Date Birth September 1oth ,1959.in the small town or village of Iping,Somerset. Southern United Kingdom September place;Yorkshire September 10th 1959 in a little village in Somerset Birth name ;Christina Jane Small Deborah Louise Small;twine. Sydney Beauregarde Small-father. Belgium Stage;Tina Small 5 ft 6 lbs Hair Blonde Bust ;Natural Yes-result of virginal hypertrophy,not plastic surgery,morphing,hypnotism. Magazines’Fling magazine,Juggs,Club.Tina Small.was compared to 1960’s model Twiggy, far more bustier. TINA SMALL.THE LADY WITH THE 84 INCH BUST. THE BIGGEST BRITISH GODDESS ON EARTH. Born Date Birth September 1oth ,1959.in the small town or village of Iping,Somerset. Southern United Kingdom September place;Yorkshire September 10th 1959 in a little village in Somerset Birth name ;Christina Jane Small Deborah Louise Small;twine. Sydney Beauregarde Small-father. Belgium Stage;Tina Small 5 ft 6 lbs Hair Blonde Bust ;Natural Yes-result of virginal hypertrophy,not plastic surgery,morphing,hypnotism. Magazines’Fling magazine,Juggs,Club.Tina Small.was compared to 1960’s model Twiggy, far more bustier.Twiggy or Lesley Hornby (popularly known as Twiggy, born 19 September 1949) is an English supermodel, actress, and singer, now also known by her married name of Twiggy Lawson. Twiggy (born 1949), British supermodel, actress, and singer (born Leslie Hornby, married name Twiggy Lawson).Tina Small,presumedly,being quite thin,but very busty,was compared this model ,who made a name herself in the 1960’s and such. Caucasian Stage;Tina Small and that is bebaited by her fans if that is really her true name or one made up,despite her autobiography,claims that this is the’’ on and hear the story of Christina Jane Small.’’ Tina Small was the British with the 84 inch which posed for nude pictures and made a few semi science fiction based soft core porn Movies of innocent are quality,directed by John Xavier and film diectors,under the Vision X Production logo. According to some Internet her real Name is Christina Jane Small and is genuine-despite retarded rumors .Otherwise. Attributed to Tina Small by other Internet sources. That her measurements 84-22-34 or 81-22-34.and she was either an EE or GG cup,depending what was advertised in the promotion. Astonishing Titantic Tina or Tina Small,claimed to be a virgin,at the time her modelling career,althought her autobiography,does mention a few romanced NE OR and she comes from England. She had a sister Debra Small-who died at a very early age. Born September 1oth ,1959.in the small town or village of Iping,Somerset.United Kingdom. She was raised by her mother-who was abandoned by her Father at an early age. Tina met photographer John Xavier on a train going to London-who convinced her to pose forude Pictures. They had these printed in various magazines- mainly Fling Magazine in the United States and some places in Canada.Some newspaper publicity followed.Ever Playboy,made a note of her,in it’s pages,calling this Busty Briton,a wonderful discovery. Tina causes a bit of a sensation in the UK and the United States.Big bust name found her measurement amazing.Some were willing to believe that she was real,while other were skeptic and figured she some sort of treat or scam. Tina Small-as became known,was considered by many to a unique find.Photographer John Xavier,once stated in the Fling publication 1979-1980 Every Inche a Lady,that Tina was very unique and no one on earth was quite like her.She made believe there is a God,because she was proof of his finest work.Tina Small,according to him,was very shy,but extroverted in that she did mind showing off to the public as long as it was under safe and secure condition,she and photographer could control.This ofcourse,looked to skeptics as a means to cover up her not being genuine.Tina Small,was featured in several issues of Fling magazine over the next few month.One reader,in the letter page stated outright and very rude.’’You call beautiful ?Titantic Tina,either needs a forklift with cupps or a plastic surgeon not afraid of a lot of work’’.Fling editor Arv Miller,replied that many Fling readers did find her very beautiful and would agree-nor did the editors and staff of our magazine or Tina’s personal photographer John Xavier.Other letters,were more kind and simply found her a wonder to behold.Some wanted only to fan letters while would cross the Atlantic Ocean and propose marrage or some sort of demestic arrangement. Fling followed this kind of success and fanbase a book full of her pictures in 56 page photobook called 1979-1980 Every Inche a Lady.This book was widely publisized in Fling,Gent and Juggs magazine.Some a handbound edition followed and a comic stripe Babs,based on Tina Small’s likeness drawn and written by artist R.Granvlle Evans. Soon a fan club was formed in Texas by a few fans and called the Tina Appreciation League of North Texas.This also made it’s way into the pages of Fling Magazine and Juggs.Gent,at this was not too happy with the publicity of Tina Small in other competitors publication and then Editor John C.Fox,spent some ink,claiming Tina Small,was one of three models stashed all over the city of London and John Xavier was a pepertrature of a fraude.Incidently,years later Gent was the ones who actually presented a Tina Smallimatation,known as Zena Fulson-widely believed to be very fake.They,ofcourse,claimed Zena was genuine and John Xavier,claimed Zena Fulson,was simply a created imitation of the real and unique Tina Small. Tina Small was the foreruer to many imitators-mainly Zena Fulsom and her alleged sister Cindy Fulsom. Chelsea Mandy Maria Maxine Mounds and so Forth. Tina Small inspired the busts of Zena Fulsom and Mandy Mountjoy is Under the same suspicion as before. She has since retired from modeling with her Current .Tina interests are said to be science mystery science and technology. Tina Small enjoys teis and fast cars like JensonIntersector. She is into the Metaphysics and spiritual world-such Christianity and Buddhism. She seems to prefer a man. Who is considered a dark horse or long shot with the odds against She I gather prefer artistic of a kind and gentle nature toward kids and animals. She has since about retired from the due to it seems photographer mishandling of her career and perhaps a break up with an alleged boyfriend she was going to marry or so the rumor went at the time in magazines and her fan club newsletter-and years later on the web.. She retired and claimed to wish become reclusive and study Buddha as last was heard with the pages of British Tabloid Sunday Sport. She was replaced by a host of fake freakishly huge breast imitators-Zena Cindy Vicki Mandy Mountjoy and Maria Biggs. She inspired the likes of maga busted women such as Chelsea Maxie Mounds and so on. Tina once had her own fan club-TALNT-which should for Tina Appreciation League of North Texas-which told she sponsored. Other online clubs and sites were Tina Smalll-4 inch freak. TINA The Tina Small The Tina Small the Tina Small Reporter and so forth Google and so forth . JosephHome Joseph Gilbert Thompson FAVORITES News Feed 8 Messages 1 Events APPS 20+ Game Requests 2 CityVille 20+ FarmVille 1 App Requests GROUPS Tina Small Fanpage WE LOVE MiNKA CLUB PAGES Gigantomastia Macromastia (Gigantomastia,VBH) LISTS Close Friends Notifications Tina Small Fanpage Closed Group 10 Members12 PhotosDocs See All Members (10) Create an Ad Sponsored Want The Krypton? wickedlasers.com 8,000 times more powerful than the sun! Order yours today... Faithful Men Wanted dating.eharmony.com Single women looking for a chance at love. Browse pics of local women at eHarmony. A GAMER’s game! FUN @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ FREE @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ @ AMAZING @ @ @ @ @ @ @ Play NOW! Write PostAdd Photo / VideoAsk Question UPDATED POSTS Joseph Gilbert Thompson Vicki Little-Notorious very fake of Tina Small, just as Zena Fulsom ,or her Cindy Fulsom,Dixie Dynimite,Mandy Lovejoy. British adult magazine, busty babes com, busty British, busty Tina, Christina busty, Christina Jane Small hit the scene and British magazines and newspaper, created a few fakes. Whoever the woman was who posed the pictures, also did so under the Maria Biggs or Maria Biggs. Tina Small, a British model of the 1980's claimed to measure 84EE OR GG-22-34. ..... Who was Tina Small was-she wasn't Vickie or Vicki Little. Goofballs think Tina Small, is also Vicki little, but clearly neither are similar other being British and having big breast. Vicki little cover and inside appeared a mens magazine know as Parade.She appeared Sunday tabloids-Sport Sunday and various other magazine.Her hooters appeared to very bad plastic cover over actual beachballs. Who she was really is Unknown ? Some years ago now one big breast fan invested a bit of time in getting to the truth of the Vicki Little story. To cut a long story short I came up with a cock and bull background story for myself that I was looking for a career in Special Effects - with a speciality of Prosthetic Make-Up. Armed with this cover he made contact with the Sunday Sport Newspaper who had first published Vicki pictures in October/November 1989, ostensibly asking for advice and leads that might help me in my career goals. They gave me the name and telephone number of the photographer who produced the relevant layouts (and incidentally the above pics) who was based just north of London. When he spoke to Daniel Mayor he revealed that "Vicki Little" was in fact a model, who'd been contracted to wear the latex rig by the name of Tara Bardot. Obviously as further disguise she is wearing a wig and coloured contact lenses. The latter became apparent when a Sunday Sport story was published around 1993/4 that Vicki had had a reduction. The photo showed her sitting up in a hospital bed swathed in bandages but her eyes looked blue like Tara's not brown like Vicki's. The devil really is in the detail. As for the other girls Maria Biggs and Melanie Tipps, who where firstly Sunday Sport creations, Daniel was responsible as well though he couldn't remember the model's names (he had contacted him several years after the photo's were shot) Zena Fulsom and Mandy Mountjoy were photographed and videoed by John Lee Graham of DD (or Double D) productions in Wimbledon, South London, which is entirely separate from Daniel Mayor's company. I collected my video's of Zena direct from their headquarters, rather than buying it from a shop, specifically to speak to anyone connected with the production. Unfortunately they were very security conscious and clammed up completely when the fan tried to ask questions so that all he saw, through a crack in the studio door was the sitting room style set where Zena was interviewed for her introduction. Joseph Gilbert Thompson Anyway, when I first saw Vicky Little (and her other characters) I also thought the breasts were real. D'oh! I also once saw a video cap of her in a talkshow I believe, with a shirt on. That made me think more they were real, untill I read it on this forum. Joseph Gilbert Thompson This is my first post as a new member so hello everyone. Vicki Little/Maria Biggs/Melanie Tipps were different models- the faces were very different. All 3 were "created" by the Sunday Sport in England in the late 80's/early 90's. I used to have copies of the issues featuring Vicki Little and can still remember a lot of the details (including some funny but frankly ridiculous claims). The Sport claimed to have discovered Vicki after she entered and won a 'body beautiful' contest in Paris. Vicki won the contest but the other contestants protested that she had a duvet stuffed down her swimsuit! Her bra-size was 73G (last year the Sport ran some pictures of her as part of a big boobs week and gave her vital stats as 72ZZ-22-34), and that her breasts were so big she had trouble with them fitting through doorways and ripping through clothing. I know she was a fake, but it's a nice fantasy, and it would be nice to see the original articles again if anyone has them Many blogs and websites around TINA or TINA SMALL,still can be found on the web mostly on Google,Yahoo and My Space.Tina Small,can see at the web Dianna The Valkyrie for years now.Tina Small was the original Ultra Top Heavy model way before the likes of Chelsea SaRenna Keisha Maxie .She was poorly imitated by the likes of Zena Fulsom her alleged sister Cindy Fulsome-an idea freely ripped from Tina long deceased sister Debra.Tina Small was the original Ultra Top Heavy model way before the likes of Chelsea was poorly imatated by the likes of Zena Fulsom her alledged sister Cindy Fulsom-an idea freely ripped from Tina long disappeared ,but many of her fans wonder where she went,who she really was and wish return.Others just wish well and that’s about it.Few considered her a fruade,although no one believes Zena Fulsom was anything but a bit of special effects,like Selma Blaires character Ursala Uddes,in the movie a Dirty Shame. Online fanstuff SitioFan has a clip of Tina Small video taken from a German pilot named the Bike. This listing on SitioFan isn't clear.Whoever wrote has mistook excepts from the Vision X Productions Extra and believe it to a German Film-whick it's not,being that it was with in Britain. This video has been obtained from the p2p networks and public works staff is probably the Web Diana the Valkyrie.Obviously there are many websites with poor researchers up on the web and this is one in piticular. . We have tried to improve its poor quality as possible, considering that is a historic document essential. Zena Fulsom appeared in several feature of Introducing Zena Fulsom , Zena Fulsom decade of the 90: Introducing Zena Fulsom,with introduction and Zena Fulsom Does Hardcore next with dorky blond guy . The History of Zena Fulsom Does Hardcore and The History of Zena Fulsom and others, addition to posing for magazines such as Score,as Gent and Scores answer to a fake Tina Small. videos still remain profitable despite Over a decade since its filming and the fake they are very boring,despite the freakly huge bust.. *Obviously fakes like Zena Fulsom,Cindy Fulson,Dixie Dynimite,Mandy Mountjoy,Vicki Little,the Farang Ding Dong Girls,the Mastatia Girls and others ,who claimed be other women,with the medical condition,known as Virginal Hypertrophty ,but most were so bad,one but the extremely stupid believed them to be real. *Who ever Titantic Tina or Tina Small was no one,but herself,her personal photographer and manager,and a hand of people that actually met her,knows for sure and known of them are talking on the web anywhere.Rumors of sightings by fans come upon the net and fan clubs appear from time to time,such the Tina Small Collector and the Tina Small Roberta Pedon Fan Club show up on Yahoo.Msn or My Space,One or two profiles appear on the web,such as at My Space,but still no one really knows for sure,what is real or unreal with the legendary career of Tina Small. * *Tina Small or Christina Jane Small.Rumors abound that she lives somewhere still the United Kingdom.Worked in a book store in Peterfeild.UK.Went to Plymouth Politechnic.Some people seen an an air port once or in her native Iping village area,while others say worked in a book or art gallery. *Sincerely yours-Upward Onward Maveric MAVERIC LIONS ENTERTAINMENT GROUP Maveric Lion Productions ©TM-2010.all right reserved Maveric Lion Productions presents. 22:30, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Revision as of 22:54, 14 May 2011 by Tinasmall (Talk | contribs) (diff) ← Older revision | Latest revision (diff) | Newer revision → (diff) Jump to: navigation, search Tina Small Tina Small Personal Born: September 10, 1959 (1959-09-10) (age 51) Iping, Somerset, UK Ethnicity: Caucasian Nationality: British Body Measurements: 206-58-89 cm (81-23-35 in)-84-22-35 Boobs: Enhanced Body type: Average Eye color: Blue Hair: Blonde Nationality: British Body Measurements: 206-58-89 cm (81-23-35 in)84-23-35. Cup size: GG OR NN Boobs: Height: 5'6' Weight: 136 Body type: Average Eye color: Blue Hair: Blonde Performances Shown: Topless Tina Small is a 1980s British model with extremely large breasts. It was claimed that she had virginal breast hypertrophy, but videos don't really show whether her breasts were likely prosthetic or real.Tina Small the first of the truly full-sized women, yet she needed no artificial help to be so. Also, she was an extremely pretty girl, with long flowing blonde hair and a lovely with cheribic features. With Tina, inches are not the issue, although one Fling article cited 81-23-35, and another gave 84 as the main number, and a third source gives 212 (centimetres, of course).She made a few videos Vision X,Big Girls Don't Cry,Extra.Tina Small also wrote her autobiography of her early life and teenager years. Sign.Virgo Biography Tina Small every inch a lady was her first photo book of pictures taken by ... was beautiful and either needed a plastic surgeon or a forklift with cups. ...Often mistook for Barrage Balloon Gender Female Personal Information HistoryRenameSeptember 1, 2010 (UTC)Tina Small. Added by Mavericstud9Tina Small-former Model and Actress,from theUnited Kingdom,first appeared Canadian in 1979 newspapers,then Fling Magazine and other publications.Retired in 1989.Author and science fiction fan Tina' Small' (ID) aka 'Titanic Tina' Tina Small-British girl measuring 84-22-34.featured in Fling magazine from 1979 to 1980.Made movies Big Girls Don't Cry,The Girl From Planet X,wrote an autobiography Big Girls Don't Cry.Science Fiction/mystery fan,buddhist,vegatarian,science,occult buff,into horse,animals,sexy men. Tina Small. Tina is a bit of a legend. She arrived on the scene in the early eighties, did a little modelling, then vanished for ever leaving ... ... Tina Small is a 1980s British model with extremely large breasts. It was claimed that she had virginal breast hypertrophy, but videos don't really show whether her breasts were likely prosthetic or real.Tina Small the first of the truly full-sized women, yet she needed no artificial help to be so. Also, she was an extremely pretty girl, with long flowing blonde hair and a lovely with cheribic features. With Tina, inches are not the issue, although one Fling article cited 81-23-35, and another gave 84 as the main number, and a third source gives 212 (centimetres, of course).She made a few videos Vision X,Big Girls Don't Cry,Extra.Tina Small also wrote her autobiography of her early life and teenager years. September 10, 1959 Sign.Virgo Biography Tina Small every inch a lady was her first photo book of pictures taken by ... was beautiful and either needed a plastic surgeon or a forklift with cups. ...Often mistook for Barrage Balloon Gender Female Personal Information ■Birth name: Christina Jane Small ■Measurements: 84-22-34 Height: 5 ft 6 in (165cm) Weight: 125 lbs Hair color: ■Blonde Natural bust: Yes-result of virginal hypertrophy Ethnicity: Caucasian ■Stage Name(s): Tina Small Tina Small was the British model, with the 84 inch bust,=Chest too big= Britain has the largest breasts in the world,produced the lovely Tina Small,which posed for nude pictures and made a few semi science fiction, based soft core porn Movies of innocent are quality. According to some Internet sources, her real Name is Christina Jane Small and is genuine-despite retarded rumors Otherwise. Born September 10th, 1959, in the small town or village of Iping, Somerset. Southern United Kingdom, although this name is also Attributed to Tina Small by other Internet sources. Tina Small, a British model of the 1980's claimed to measure 84EE OR GG-22-34. Tina Small had a ten year career as a model and actress during the 1980's and not the 1970's as some report. ■Tina Small claimed to suffer from the medical condition known as Virginal breast hypertrophy (VBH) is not a medical name, but the more known name for juvenile macromastia and juvenile gigantomastia- that causes excessive growth of the breasts during puberty and has a much higher frequency than the rare cases of breast hypertrophy in pregnancy. She quickly became a sensation and a contriversy within the pages of Fling ""some fans loving her and excepting her as is,while others not-saying she was beautiful and either needed a plastic surgeon or a forklift with cups.She lived or lived in the uk.Anyone ever meet her and this only open to real people,not clowns on the net-being funny.Unless you actually met her while filmed on one her movies or during one her modelling session,don't bother sticking your ignorant,narrow minded retard opinions in. ■Top Heavy model way before the likes of Chelsea Charms, Minka, SaRenna Lee, Keisha Evans...Tina Small every inch a lady was her first photo book of pictures taken by photographer John Xavier, ...Tina Small was a kind of ultra top heavy -but everyone ■Every inch a lady featuring photos of Tina Small was published by Flint magazine-Realm Publishing Group,Inc the early 1980's-not 1970;s as some internet moron remember .Every inch a lady was Fling's way of showcasing the wonderful find that was the incomparable Tina small ,who measurements were an amazing 84-22-34. ■Too large bust men everywhere, Titanic Tina was a big breast man's dream come true-a very attractive blond, with long legs, a nice shaped ass, sexy lips and hooters, that made Chesty Morgan look flat. Publisher Arv Miller once commented in the pages of his magazine, printed in San Francisco, that Titanic Tina was around 11 inches bigger than Chesty Morgan extra large bust-who so far the biggest woman ever found to date. Magazine appearances Fling (July 1979), Gent (December 1974) Gent (May 1980), Big Girls Don't Cry Playboy (December 1979) Scoop publicity"/> ■Every inch a lady featuring photos of Tina Small was published by Flint magazine-Realm Publishing Group,Inc ■Every inch a lady featuring photos of Tina Small was published by Amazon Voluptuous (August 1998) Free pictures Tima Small File:TINASM1.JPG Tina Small File:Tinafa1.jpg Tina Small File:Tinaw010.jpg Tina Small External links Big Girls Don't Cry Retrieved from "http://www.boobpedia.com/boobs/Tina_Small" Categories: 1959 births | September 10 birthdays | Caucasian | British | Cup size needed | Enhanced boobs | Average | Blonde | Prosthetic boobs | Adult models Hidden category: RN Views Page Discussion Edit History Unwatch Personal tools Tinasmall My talk My preferences My watchlist My contributions Log out Navigation Main Page Browse categories List all pages Random page FAQ Help Recent changes Editors room Support Boobpedia Contact Search Toolbox What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Printable version Permanent link Boobpedia Copyright Disclaimers Private Homepages 1 - 6 from 7 |- id="cluster_row0e3f708b1cbdbe8ca67cd8a778382f57" | class="item_source"| | class="source_text" colspan="4"| |} |- id="cluster_row54f5c63afef9ad1c22a0bf09824ba91f" | class="item_source"| | class="source_text" colspan="4"| |- id="cluster_row424307148516db3c06607fdc5a10ae57" | class="item_source"| | class="source_text" colspan="4"| |- id="cluster_rowadb2a2a6ad9a829ff7fe48d332d9c58a" | class="item_source"| | class="source_text" colspan="4"| |} Tina Small Collector  https://tinasmallchronicles.blogspot.com/2019/04/tina-small-worlds-biggest-bust-84-22-24_2.html https://tinasmallchronicles.blogspot.com/2019/03/tina-small-with-meggah-glannz-sized.html https://tinasmallchronicles.blogspot.com/2019/04/tina-small-worlds-biggest-bust-84-22-24_2.html https://josephgilbertthompson.blogspot.com/2017/02/tina-small-worlds-biggest-bust-84-22-24.html Biographies.net Tina Small PORNOGRAPHIC ACTOR, PERSON 1959 – Tina Small Who is Tina Small? Tina Small was a phenomenon,who changed the world,into the one we know of today,despite what the idiots on Wikipedia would want you to think. They can put biographies of money strippers like Chelsea Charms or Beshine,who just hyped ,overrated imatations of Tina Small,but the woman that inspired them can't be done.So much for quality and exceptional excellence by the boys and girls at Wikipedia.Try a Wiki instead.There is more going on there,than a brain dead morons would want to think.Wikipedia is for lazy,Google it I feel lucky ass clowns to look up this things,with not much in-depth reporting.Wiki pages give more subject s,than a general run up.Wikipedia is like PBS and NPR-popus,ignorant blow hards,with a high opinion of themselves and then start begging for money to keep such excellence up and running.What a big joke. Child Tina should be better not thought of as more a walking pair of big tits,especially those megga boobed women,who know better (Chelsea Charms/Beshine) and respect her honored place in the world. The incomparable Tina Small began life on September 10th,1959,in a little village in Somerset.Later indentified in the pages of Every Inch a Lady as the village of Iping.The self same one,where the H.G.Wells story the Invisible Man took place.Some would wonder,what the legendary H.G.would say this phenomenon existing in that same place,as his creation. Just imagine,The invisible Man Harley Griffin meets the Extraordinary Woman Tina Small.This is an encounter you will not be seen in the League of Extraordinary Men comic or movie. Christina Jane Small was the twin sister to Deborah Louise.One wonders if the Small Twins had lived on,would both sisters also measure 84-22-35.One woman with those measurements is extraordinary and two would be unbeatable.Unfortunately,her sister Deborah Louise Small died about age 4,leaving Christina Jane Small as an only child. Tina 's father Sebastian Small was Belgium and mother British.Her father ruined himself with drinking and gambling on horse racing.He lost control of his car and crashed.Coming home drunk and head bandaged,Sebastian Small took out his anger on Tina Small s prized grey rocking horse,she called Derick.The next he left home and was never seen again in Iping.(What an asshole,in my opinion.) At age 10,Tina Small first menstruation -a she starting to become a woman and what a beautiful woman,she became.By age 11,her breast suddenly began to swell as many young teenagers,but in Tina Smalls case much more radidly.By age 12,Tina Small had a D cup bra ,with a 44 inch but more rapidly in her case.Some thought,she was pregnant at very young and thought of her as dirty whore.And that from the idiots,who gave us the likes of Brexit. Early Years A truely beautiful woman the incomparible Tina Small was and hopely still is-discovered on a British Rail,in either the mid or late 1970's,she sent to model throught the 1980's,under the guidence of photographer John Xavier.Though one wonder,by some less busty pictures,some photos were taken as had only a 44 or 48 inch bust.Tina were a blond wig and looks less sure herself.Some have idiotically concluded there is three Tinas,a thought created by John Fox,the man gave us the likes of plastic big boobs Zena Folsom.Also known in some magazine pages Zena Fulson or Zena Folsome.Yes,pornographic mag editors can't get stuff correctly from one place to another,but that is pornographic print magazine publishing is nearly dead and mostly today online.The big,grand experts of porno mags,killed themselves with such infantile rubbish like Zena Fulsome.John Fox,wherever you are,hope your dead drunk and bleeding through your asshole,spreading shit face rumors back in the 1980s because you little short dick were so jealous of Tina Small and could not get her,you created the big boob Frankenstein version of Tina,you called idiotically Zena Folsom.Yes,what an asshole of a name,only porno people could come up with and like most,a biography that reads one hand fisted fan fiction.Smooth move,brain small dick boys.Real professional. growth Anyone with half a brain can see there is young post nose job 16 year old Tina Small,older 19 year old Tina Small,23 year old Tina Small and post nose job/tit fixed-not reduction 25 year old Tina Small.Tina breast grew from 44 inches at age 13 to 84 inches by age 19-that's about 40 inches in a few teenage years back in the 1970s.44 by age 12 .49 inches by 13.54 inches by age 15.59 inches by 16.64 by 17.69 by age 18.74 by 19.79 inches by 20.84 inches by age 21. Tina got a job in a stable,training horses.She nicknamed one white Arabian Stallion derick,although his real name was Al Sabbath.The stable was owned by an Arabian millionaire,who take back to Middle East.This was actually ,an excuse to turn into the White Slavery Market.Also about this time,Tina Small befriended another named Rowena -an artist,who worked also in the stables.And she met a blind sculpture named Larry,who began seeing and became his model for bust her head.She thought,the blindness,would see as a person and not just a great pair of big breast. Things ended tragically.A woman,working for the Arabian millionaire,turned out to be a lesbian and tried to seduce her.Also about blind Larry rejected Tina for what was a pregnant belly and big breast.In opinion,three more assholes,Tina encountered about the same time. Tina Small returned home and got an office job,which she was good at,but too turned out bad,as boss,tried to do a Harvey Weinstein and seduce her.Another assholethem and a pervert.World seems full of them,as this stupid,fat fuck rates a goddess like Tina Small. Model She had model good looks and body many strippers and adult film stars wish they had.Which may clue you in to why some them felt she was just too good to be true.Tina Small was not only very beautiful and boxum,but she had a brain in her head.Her words and thoughts,in her autobiography showed a woman of true intelligence,deep feeling,a very odd sense of humor and a sense of her world around her.Some ,not many think her book is a work of fact,but fiction,but to it read like a diary of a remarkable,young woman,shy,intelligent,caring,sensitive,who just also happen to possess long Rupunzell like hair and an amazing 84 inch big bust-the biggest around despite what the Guiness Book of World Records wants to think.A comic Babs was based on her self,which Tina Small approved of. It ran for time,in various publications,under it's own name The Adventures of Babs,as busty get shanghighed from place to another.Kiddnapped by evil agents,who mistakenly confuse with Agent 84,who sports a bust just as big as Babs.Agent 84,simply wanted Babs herself and play with titties as big her own from behind.In the end,Babs turns about too quickly and knocks out Agent 84,with own massively huge juggs.Then Babs is transported on a tractor beams,massively boobs thrust upward naked and aboard a star ship,who Queen sports massively huge tits,are ten times bigger than hers. A servant girl,spends much the panels,trying to empty one amazingly huge Volkeswagon sized jug.The queen mistakenly believes Babs,in the leader of earth,only because,she has the world's biggest Tits.I guess rulers,are not picked for anything,but having tits bigger than everyone else.Babs escapes by way of a star trek transport machine. The Adveentures of Babs Later on the Adventures of Babs,continues atleast the United States as The Adventures of Dolly DeeCups. As Dolly Dee Cups,hadly a correct description for a woman,carrying MM or NN cups,like Tina Small.Babs /Dolly finds herself involved with an evil bitch,who steals her body,by switching minds.Delilah hates those freakishly huge,that in scene massively burst their way out her tightly fitting shirt.An assistant,who love Delilah,in her new body,wants only play her massive juggs in forrest,knock s out,by flexing two massively huge juggs upward screaming "I don't want this stupid body." (Speak for yourself asshole.The rest of us,would do anything to twenty minutes with body like that.).Babs as Delilah and Delilah as Babs,meet soon afterwards in a raining forrest and both get zapped by a massive lightning bolt,switching bodies back again. The comic continues,yet again in the pages of Juggs magazine,as the Adventures of Bella.(Come assholes,make your mind.)Babs/Bella,hopsack pants water logged,but amply still an amr set of watermelon sized tits,finds her way to an old Universal style castle. Babs meets Dracula and a stupid crook,who steals body,having huge,lovely tits,we all like.The comic continued as Bella,as meets a crazy woman,who iron big juggs,only have her tits way bigger than Bella. The problem with The Adventures of Babs/Dolly/Bella is need to focuss of this Tina Small like cartoon character as a woman,who did Hulk style wondering.And needed a man,equile Tina Small,one a freakishly huge 20 plus penis. The Adventures of Babs/Dolly /Bella continued as was two other comic by others- one ok by big boob fans and the other stupid by an artist in some big boob porn magazine.Shows that the likes of Marvel and DC Comics,are not only ones publishing stupid shit. Megga Glance is an internet comic strip by Steve Palmer and Mike Forest,based on an ultra boxum version of Tina Small,sporting an even bigger than 84 inches...now around an amazing 171 bust.later comics claims Megga Glannz claims to sport an 184 and an 194 inch bust in the revival comics.Originally intended for magazine publication,it found its way on the odd choice of web site Diana the Valkyrie -a weirdo site to shocase muscle women and some presened big women.Later,three more Megga Glannz comics were added.The adventurers of Megga Glannz is parardy of the worlds Mega for huge and glans for well tits. Megga Glannz basically goes storylines her massive tits get in the way of getting work.Megga Glannz surprises a kid delivering pizza,while wearing a Jobba the Hutt t shirt.The kid gets a good look at her massive under side of her juggs.Megga Glannz unfortunately drinks her friends bust enlarging tea unknowingly and grows bigger,explaining her she went from 171 inches to 184 inches in later storylines.Imaging that happening to the legendary Tina Small in real life.Zippers would be exploding everywhere and cum would fly all over the place as she tries to walk down a common street.Later in the comic,Megga Glannz has a dream her breast grows massively huge,on the Howard Stern Show ripping out her favorite red dress and stretching towards the floor. Later outside,Megga is scene walking down the streets of Big Tittie City,with boobs as big blimps.How she walks and possibly pushes those freakishly huge breast in front herself is unknown.It take two massively huge wheel carts and a team of men,pulling them slave up across the street.Later the panels present Megga Glannzes massively huge tits crushing the city and growing so big that fly up into space,almost as big as two moons.And all Megga worries that her favourite red shirt got ripped and her tit grew imply huge,that would mostly kill her.Breast Expansion fan only think of how massively huge moon sized tits would be and how they physically cripple the female.Image cocks growing as big as a telephone pole and life would cripple you carrying that around,let alone failing to get hard.So much for silly,idiot fantasies. Other stories,include fans writing letters to her and Megga Glannz,responding to them.One letter is some Tina Small herself,asking what's it like having really big boobs ?As if Tina didn't known anyway already. Somes include Megga Glannz as a Queen,in a situation like the emporers new clothes and going about naked as a result,until a kids spots the obvious,saying look the size of those juggs.And another shows Megga going to a dating service and getting carried away with her describing her tits are as big beauwicks.And Megga dating a fat man with a belly,which was king of lamb,because her match would be obviously a guy with a 32 inch penis and not this shitstupid shit. The new adventures of Megga Glannz now appears on Deviant Art,by an artist using the name Winter Warning.The new comic includes changes like Megga Glannz,who is still blonde,but less resembles Tina Smalls cute bangs look.Her Minnie,who had formerly breast as big blimps,now her little sister is now a red head,going to college, with breast slightly smaller than her big sister-about 156 inches.Megga seems to work in an office,except for a series of comics,she worked as a spy seeking to stop a rich man with an idiotic plan to enlarge every woman breast even bigger than Megga Glannz's own phenomenal size.Every woman would have titanic tits up 384 inches and Megga Glannz herself would have boobs the size of Goodyear blimps.A fantasy for unthinking ,extreme breast enlarging fan prefer and a nightmare tits for everyone else.Sometimes bigger is not always better.It's just insane. Queen Gazongah was an idiotic comic strip,in a big breast magazine in the 1990s by artist Fred Rice-you know Uncle Bens grandson .It told the story of an exotic Polynesian Queen Gazongah,who tits grew bigger as she orgasms,while screwing other men like sea captians,sailors,celebrities and inept shit the moron artist,thinks we gave a shit about. Yes one wonders,if the fictional parents of Queen Gazongah,the King and Queen obviously knew the family curse and her after slang terms for massively,freakishly huge tits.One wonders, in unstated background of comic storyline,what little there was ,did the former kings genitals grow freakishly huge as wifes tits grew like her daughter ? And would his name be King Horse Dong and the mother Queen Gazonga ,Senior.I am sure Fred Rice never thought of any of this,since it was all about jacking to pictures of beach ball sized boobs anyway.And maybe that why Busty Beauties dumped the comic after a year or so.The comic basically was that.The queen get fucked her tits grow as big as car or a skyscraper.Once you jack off,the fun wears off-much porn anyway,only here you feel dam silly having read the masturbatory fantasies of some idiot artist. Tohru Nishimaki is a big-breast fan and has produced a number of anime comes featuring really top-heavy ladies as the main characters.His characters resemble real people and do not emphasize idiotic breast expansion fantasies. While he has never admitted his anime characters are all modeled after any real person, he has written in his profile on his website that some of his favorite big-breast models are Chloe Vevrier, SaRenna Lee, Tiffany Towers, Leatha Weapons, and Tina Small. Perhaps his most famous work is an adult oriented comic called "Blue Eyes" that has been in production with a number of issues published both in Japan and in the US. The character of "Sarah Christy Fairchild" in the comic seems to most resemble SaRenna, and IMO she was probably the inspiration for Sarah. (Tohru is a fan of Marilyn Monroe too, so it could be Sarah is a projection of a super busty Miss Monroe, not unlike our Miss Lee.) Also in Tohru's comic Sarah has a younger sister, Cecilia Christy Misono. Both women have a familial resemblance to each other which means they both appear to resemble SaRenna Lee, but to me Sarah is the one who bears the closest resemblence to SaRenna. BTW, Sarah has a teenage daughter Claire Florence Fairchild, who was some really huge Tina Small size breasts. According to Tohru, Claire Fairchild is modeled after Tina Small. He drew Claire in memory of Tina, and they both share the same birthday, Sept. 10th.Some of the stories written are loosely inspired by events and situations in Tina Small s Big Girls Don't Cry.Clair,like loves horse,though it her case,gives a horse's big cock a blow job and has sex with it's massive penis.Clair,like Tina seems to need to hold her massive breast,with her hands. Some feel in the pages of Fling Magazine,that Tina Small was the next Chesty Morgan,who it was claimed sported a 71 inches bust.Fling editor Herb Miller claimed Titanic Tina was the biggest busty in the mags 30 history. while Tina was changed the concept of freakishly huge busted models,erroneously believe she just the first in a line of Zena Fulsom clones Cindy Fulson,Marea Biggs,Stephanie Stackwel,Vicky Little and others.Of course ,each and everyone of these are god damed stupid fools,no mater how much they shout fake in big boob fan sites and message boards.Cyberspace bulldogs,verbally bullying people,with borish,inept asswhipe opinions,who shit filtered from from perverted prick John Fox is truth,but bullshit.And bullshit,like real shit,needs to be flushed down the toilet bowl. Tina Small was the inspiration for ultra huge busty model for extra large strippers book in shows and adult publications in the 1990s like Chelsea Charms and Beshine.Before her,there was no model ,stripper and porn actress walking around with an 71 to 84 inch bust. Tina Small wrote her own autobiography in a book called Big Girls Don't Cry.It was published in 1981 by Legend Books.Copies can be found online at Amazon.Com and EBay at this time.Com.Other publications including Amazon Bounce Plus Special features a photo spread of the phenomenal Tina Small.Big girls don't cry Vision X Special.Every inch a lady - another edition of the Fling Magazine editions printed years earlier for an American audience. Tina Small had a fan club called The Tina Appreciation League of North Texas.It apparently was approved by Tina Small herself and it mainly featured news about Tina.It featured black and white photos,cartoons and some amateurs idea of fan fiction about Tina going an alternate reality,where she is a Queen.It also talked Tina Small 's hobbies like gardening,reading science fiction and mysteries,making things out of house hold item's and the like.Later on,the group,just turned to shit,selling anti smoking ads.What a shame the assholes,who created such wonderful tributes,to such an amazing woman coped out and turn their wonderfully grand club into utter shit. Who isn't Tina Small ? Just about all those imatations ,from the likes of Zena Fulson to Vicki Little and Marea Biggs and Melony Tipps. Zena Fulsom,did a few nudes and some nude porn,wearing a fake,that made look just the asshole,she obviously was.Rumor has,she was porn actress Kristy Tarrington.But her replacement little sister Cindy Folsom,was also said to the model.Cindy claimed to be Tina Smas bastard daughter.Ofcourse,both were about the same age,so Tina Small wourd have to had at age 3,unless she had access to Project Tick Tocks Time Tunnel,this Ofcourse is all bullshit.Two American scientists and more busty nude model,lost the endless corridors of time,in the United States first exploration of time travel. "Doug.Tina look. " Tony says "This is Tina Small birth place.She back home,only 25 years in the past." " Gosh,is guy over there ever so cute. "Tina. " Now,Miss ...now of that. " Doug wondered. "It could disrupt the space time continuity." " I said he was cute. " Tina questions . "That's what you said about and other men ." Tina says "And led to all those massively huge women in the 1980s and 1990s." Tony wonders "And do you expect Princess Titania to create her Bazoom Empire ?" Tina responds Vickie or Vicki Little had the worst fake,that looked like beach balls,cover with pool plastic.Her read like some asshole morons,version of Tina Sms story,only filter down into asshole shit.Depending on you read,she either modeled for Blinp covering company or ran a rent a car service or some idiot shit like that.She wanted her tits reduced so she move to Paris.In reality,the blonde flat chested,flat headed nude model, just took off the fake tits to become Melony Tips-the ex nun,with 84 inch bust.Duhhh.You can find the real,in nude publication,on the internet. Everyone is some nude model,desperately in need of work.And some are both the same woman,wearing different wigs.Their tits all look fake as their stories.Some are more like Big Bob Howards One Fisted Tales of non heroism.I can imagine,everyone of them,looks the toilet hole guy from a Tom Baker episode of Doctor Who.A little,weirdo bald creepy guy,getting eventually flushed a toilet in the end. One guy,even used to stalk Tina Small listing to publish his anti Tina Small,like the Unibomber Ted Kanzinski,did his own anti technology rubbish,beca it made his tiny,desperately deceased pin head brain fell good.I imagine,this guy,was some short dicked loser,like the guy who operates Boobopedia as midget dwarf,with a two inch dick,living in a room,with parrot,that screams nut 24 hours a day,screaming about all the evil people,will one be punished.Twilight Zone a story just that,featuring Theodore Bikel as the nut. You want to think,Tina Small was the first of these fake,go right ahead.You might also might believe in UFOs,Bigfoot,The Lockness Monster and Donald Trump is the greatest President ever.In other words,you a gullible asshole,who should be keeped in a bamboo cage by Cheetah the monk and have Tarzan,King of the Apes throwing his shit you for laughs in between his adventures. Discuss this Tina Small biography with the community: Citation Use the citation below to add to a bibliography: "Tina Small." Biographies.net. STANDS4 LLC, 2018. Web. 23 Jun 2018. . Born Sep 1, 1959 Iping Also known as Titanic Tina at first.Later Tina Small. Christina Jane Small Parents Sabastian Small Miss Small Nationality.British. United Kingdom Profession Adult model Pornographic actor Writer Employment Fling.Club Magazine.Vision X Productions,Ltd. (1979 - 1984) Lived in Portsmouth Iping,Somerset,United Kingdom The Web's Largest Resource for Biographies & History Biographies.net Tina Small PORNOGRAPHIC ACTOR, PERSON 1959 – https://m.ranker.com/list/biggest-boobs-ever-v1/christinasmall Who is Tina Small? A truely beautiful woman the incomparible Tina Small was and hopely still is-discovered on a British Rail,in either the mid or late 1970's,she sent to model throught the 1980's,under the guidence of photographer John Xavier..She had model good looks and body many strippers and adult film stars wish they had.Which may clue you in to why some them felt she was just too good to be true.Tina Small was not only very beautiful and boxum,but she had a brain in her head.Her words and thoughts,in her autobiography showed a woman of true intelligence,deep feeling,a very odd sense of humor and a sense of her world around her. Here she is.The girl who stunned the South.The girl with the world's biggest boobs,Tina and her incredible 84 inche bust.When Tina 's pictures appeared in cloud exclusively in Sunday Sport,readers in the South were staggered. Tina Small throws out a plea to northern families seeing the Sport for the First time; "Please,if there are any girls up there in the North,who are like me-of even close-please let me know.! She told us," I believe,in my heart,that I was made this way for a reason.My my problem is one of disprortion,than disease.My body is designed to draw attention.Perhaps this is so that I can learn to gain strength through adversity.Or perhaps,it because I have something to say.Put yourself in Tina Small 's place.How would a shy,sensitive girl cold with a bust too massive to imagine. Weird this the Tina Small Revenge Squad will tell,that the Sunday Sport Tabloid newspaper made Tina Small,but the true fact is they just promoted her,during the publication and sale of her book Big Girls Don't Cry.They did not promote her Fling and Club Magazines days,not they promote Tina Small during her two appearances as Princess Titania in the Girl Form Planet X by Vision D Productions. Some ,not many think her book is a work of fact,but fiction,but to it read like a diary of a remarkable,young woman,shy,intelligent,caring,sensitive,who just also happen to possess long Rupunzell like hair and an amazing 84 inch big bust-the biggest around despite what the Guiness Book of World Records wants to think. Comics Tina Small and amazing massively huge breast inspired many comics and models within the decades to come,whether they admit it or not. A comic Babs was based on her self,which Tina Small approved of.It ran for time,in various publications,under it's own name The Adventures of Babs,as busty get shanghighed from place to another.Kiddnapped by evil agents,who mistakenly confuse with Agent 84,who sports a bust just as big as Babs.Then Babs is transported on a trackor beams,massively boobs thrust upward naked aboard a star ship,who breasting massively huge tits,are ten times bigger than hers.As Dolly Dee Cups,hadly a correct description for a woman,carrying MM or NN cups,like Tina Small,she meets Dracula and a stupid crook,who steals body,having huge,lovely tits,we all like.The comic continued as Bella,as meets a crazy woman,who iron big juggs,only have her tits way bigger than Bella. The Adventures of Babs/Dolly /Bella continued as was two other comic by others- one ok by big boob fans and the other stupi by an artist in some big boob porn magazine.Shows that Marvel and DC Comics,are not only ones publishing stupid shit. I have been able to find copies of these comics. Megga Glannz Megga Glannz is an internet comic strip by Steve Palmer and Mike Forest,based on an ultra boxum version of Tina Small,sporting an even bigger 171 to 184 and 194 inch bust.Originally intended for magazine publication,it found its way on the odd choice of web site Diana the Valkyrie -a weirdo site to shocase muscle women and some presened big women.Later,three more Megga Glannz comics were added.The adventurers of Megga Glannz is parardy of the worlds Mega for huge and glans for well tits.Megga Glannz basically goes storylines her massive tits get in the way of getting work.Megga Glannz surprises a kid delivering pizza,while wearing a Jobba the Hutt t shirt.The kid gets a good look at her massive under side of her juggs.Megga accly drinks her friends bust enlarging tea and grows bigger,explaining her she went from 171 inches to 184 inches.Imaging that happening to Tina Small.Zippers would be exploding everywhere and cum would fly all over the place.Megga Glannz has a dream her breast grows massively huge,crushing the city and souring into space.And all Megga worries that her favourite red shirt got ripped and her tit grew imply huge,that would mostly kill her.Breast Expansion fan only think of how massively huge moon sized tits would be and how they physically cripple the female.Image cocks growing as big as a telephone pole and life would cripple you carrying that around,let alone failing to get hard.So much for silly,idiot fantasies. The new adventures of Megga Glannz now appears on Deviant Art,by an artist using the name Winter Warning.The new comic includes changes like Megga Glannzes little sister is now a red head with breast slightly smaller than her big sister-about 156 inches.Megga seems to work in an office,except for a series of comics,she worked as a spy seeking to stop Queen Gazongah Queen Gazongah was an idiotic comic strip,in a big breast magazine in the 1990s by artist Fred Rice- Uncle Bens grandson.It told the story of exotic Polynesian Queen Gazongah,who tits grew bigger as she orgasms.Yes parents of Queen Gazongah,the King and Queen obviously knew the family curse and her after slang terms for massively,freakishly huge tits.One wonders,did the former kings genitals grow freakishly huge as wifes tits grew ? The comic basically was that.The queen get fucked her tits grow as big as car or a skyscraper.Once you jack off,the fun wears off-much porn anyway,only here you feel dam silly having read the masturbatory fantasies of some idiot artist. Tohru Nishimaki is a big-breast fan and has produced a number of anime comes featuring really top-heavy ladies as the main characters. While he has never admitted his anime characters are modeled after any real person, he has written in his profile on his website that some of his favorite big-breast models are Chloe Vevrier, SaRenna Lee, Tiffany Towers, Letha Weapons, and Tina Small. Perhaps his most famous work is an adult oriented comic called "Blue Eyes" that has been in production with a number of issues published both in Japan and in the US. The character of "Sarah Christy Fairchild" in the comic seems to most resemble SaRenna, and IMO she was probably the inspiration for Sarah. (Tohru is a fan of Marilyn Monroe too, so it could be Sarah is a projection of a super busty Miss Monroe, not unlike our Miss Lee.) Also in Tohru's comic Sarah has a younger sister, Cecilia Christy Misono. Both women have a familial resemblance to each other which means they both appear to resemble SaRenna IMO, but to me Sarah is the one who bears the closest resemblence to SaRenna. Claire Florence Fairchild BTW, Sarah has a teenage daughter Claire Florence Fairchild, who was some really huge (Tina Small /Chelsea Charms size) breasts. According to Tohru, Claire Fairchild is modeled after Tina Small. He drew Claire in memory of Tina, and they share the same birthday, Sept. 10th.Some of the stories written are loosely inspired by events and situations in Tina Small s Big Girls Don't Cry.Clair,like loves horse,though it her case,gives a horse's big cock a blow job and has sex with it's massive penis.Clair,like Tina seems to need to hold her massive breast,with her hands. Some feel Tina Small was the next Chesty Morgan,who it was claimed sported a 71 inches bust,while erroniously believe she just the first in a line of Zena Fulsom clones Cindy Fulson,Marea Biggs,Stephanie Stackwel,Vicky Little and others.Tina Small was the inspiration for ultra huge busty model for extra large strippers like Chelsea Charms and Beshine.Before her,there was no model ,stripper and porn actress walking around with an 71 to 84 inch bust. Big Girls Don't Cry Tina Small wrote her own autobiographt called Big Girls Don't Cry Discuss this Tina Small biography with the community: Use the citation below to add to a bibliography: Style:MLACHICAGOAPA "Tina Small." Biographies.net. STANDS4 LLC, 2018. Web. 23 Jun 2018. . Links *https://m.ranker.com/list/biggest-boobs-ever-v1/christinasmall * *https://m.ranker.com/list/biggest-boobs-ever-v1/christinasmall *https://www.gamelink.com/s/adult-movies/p/353586/alpha-blue-archives/tina-smalls-big-bangers Meet even more busty Asian girls: Adzusa Oomori, Aflo, Ageha Kinashita, Ageha Kinoshita, Ai Sakura, Ai Airi, Ai Asho, Ai Haneda, Ai Hanezawa, Ai Himeno, Ai Kanasaki, Ai Kimura, Ai Kurosawa, Ai Miyazaki, Ai Naoshima, Ai Okada, Ai Sakura, Ai Sayama, Ai Sayama Tora Mitsui, Ai Suenaga, Ai Takanashi, Ai Takeuchi, Ai Tsukishima, Ai Uchirin, Ai Yukihira, Aika, Aika Kazuki, Aika Moriguchi, Aika Suzuki, Aiko Hirose, Aiko Sudo, Aili, Aimi Ichijo, Aimi Matsushima, Aimi Sakamoto, Aina, Aino Kishi, Aira Kuramoto, Aira Toda, Airi, Airi Ai, Airi Hayasaka, Airi Hibiki, Airi Mikami, Airi Nakano, Airi Nanase Hikaru Aoyama, Airu Ooshima, Akane Mochida, Akane Nanasaki, Akane Sakuraba, Akari Asahina, Akari Hoshino, Akari Minamino, Akari Satsuki, Akari Satuki, Aki Kurosawa, Aki Ninomiya, Aki Tomosaki, Aki Yato, Akiho, Akiho Minami, Akiho Nishimura, Akiho Yoshizawa, Akiko Kobayashi, Akina, Akina Hara, Akina Ishiki, Akina Motoi, Akina Narimiya, Akina Natsukawa, Akira Elly, Akira Ichinose, Akira Kitashima, Ako Koizumi, Ali Wilson, Alice Chigasaki, Alice Hoshi, Alice Japan, Alice Ogawa, Alice Ozawa, Alice Sugiura, Alice Suzuki, Alicia Courtney, Amai Liu, Amakawa Ruru, Amami Tsubasa, Amelie Ichinose, Amemiya Kotone, Ameri Ichinose, Ami, Ami Kurosawa, Ami Maejima, Ami Sakurai, Ami Sugimoto, Amu Kosaka, An Mashiro, An Nairo, An Nanairo, An Shinohara, An Takahashi, Anan Hanagi, Andou Erika, Ani Suzuki, Anje Hoshi, Anmi Hasegawa, Anmi Hasekawa, Ann Mashiro, Anna And Hanako, Anna Hizaki, Anna Kawamura, Anna Kirishima, Anna Kisa, Anna Komukai, Anna Kousaka, Anna Mitsui, Anna Natsuki, Anna Oguri, Anna Okuda, Anna Umehara, Annals Publishing, Annna Watanabe, Anon Hanagi, Anon Hanaki, Anri Ariyoshi, Anri Hoshizaki, Anri Hoshzaki, Anri Kawamoto, Anri Kohinata, Anri Nonaka, Anri Okita, Anri Suma, Anri Suzuki, Aoi Buruma, Aoi Kawamura, Aoi Mizumori, Aoi Yuuki, Aoki Haru, Aoyama Nana, Aoyama Yui, Aozora Konatsu, Arasahi Supergirl, Ari, Arisa, Arisa Kuroki, Arisa Kurono, Arisa Seto, Arisa Suzuki, Arisawa Misa, Arisu, Arisu Chigasaki, Asaki Natsukawa, Asami, Asami Kurusu, Asami Makoto, Asami Ogawa, AsamiNanase, Asano Harumi, Asuka, Asuka Asakura, Asuka Inoue, Asuka Ishihara, Asuka Mimi, Asuka Morimoto, Asuka Sena, Asuka Shibuya, Asuka Souma, Asuka Suzuki, Audaz, Avant Garde, Aya, Aya Ariyoshi, Aya Chan, Aya Fukuzawa, Aya Hirai, Aya Inami, Aya Kimura, Aya Kiriya, Aya Matsuki, Aya Ooshima, Aya Sakuraba, Aya Ueno, Ayaka, Ayaka Kobayashi, Ayaka Minami, Ayaka Shintani, Ayaka Tomoda, Ayaka Yuzuki, Ayako Fujimori, Ayako Mizusawa, Ayame Sakura, Ayami, Ayami (Ryo Akanishi), Ayana Iwasaki, Ayane, Ayane Asakura, Ayane Nakagawa, Ayano Ohsawa, AYou, Ayukawa Nao, Ayumi, Ayumi Ayukawa, Ayumi Haibara, Ayumi Nagase, Ayumi Takane, Ayumu Sena, Azumi, Azumi Harusaki, Azumi Haruzaki, Azumi Hasegawa, Azumi Mizushima, Azusa, Azusa Anzu, Azusa Ayano, Azusa Itagaki, Azusa Itou, Azusa Nagasawa, Banana Asada, Benhabib Morohoshi, Buruma Aoi, Calen, Carmella Bing, Cecil Fujisaki, Celine Kazetomo, Cherries, Chiaki Kotani, Chichi Asada, ChichiAsada, Chiharu Miyashita, Chiharu Nakai, Chihiro Kitagawa, Chihiro Kouda, Chihiro Manaka, Chihiro Nakatani, Chihiro Shiina, Chihiro Tejima, Chihiro Tokita, Chika Arimura, Chika Kazumi, China Hanemura, Chinami Sakai, Chinatsu Aoi, Chiri Arikawa, Chisa, Chisa Hoshijima, Chisato Hiiragi, Chisato Shouda, Chisato Yoshizawa, Chisha Hoshijima, Chiyuki Makimoto, Chiyuki Minami, Chloe Fujisaki, Chris Ozawa, Ciao, Coco, Coco Hasegawa, Coco Mamiya, Coco Yumemi, Cocomi Narusa, Cocomi Naruse, Cocomi Sakura, Cocona Kawai, Cocoro Minagawa, Dani Jensen, Darrina, Eimi Ishikura, Eku Ibuki, Elle, Ellis Nakayama, Elly Akira, Ema Kisaki, Emi, Emi Harukaze, Emi Yamamura, Emi Yoshida, Emilianna, Emiri Momoka, Emiri Sakurai, Emiri Senoo, Emiri Seo, Emiru Momose, Erena Tachibana, Erena Tokiwa, Eri, Eri Aihara, Eri Aoi, Eri Asai, Eri Gotou, Eri Hoshikawa, Eri Itoh, Eri Itou, Eri Makino, Eri Natsukawa, Eri Ouka, Eri Sakura, Erica Kirihara, Erika (Moka), Erika Ando, Erika Andou, Erika Fujiwara, Erika Kirihara, Erika Nagashima, Erin Tohno, Erin Tono, Erin Touno, Erina, Erina Maejima, Erina Maeshima, Erina Shirase, Fujimoto Rihna, Fuka Sasaki, Fuko, Fuuka, Fuuka Nanasaki, Fuwari, Golden Candy, Haley Cummings, Hana Haruna, Hana Nonoka, Hana Sakura, Hana Sakurai, Hana Uehara, Hana Yoshida, Hanano Nono, Haneda Yuka, Hara Koyuki, Hara Sarasa, Hard Body, Harry James, Haru Aoki, Haru Kuraki, Haru Sakuraba, Haru Sakuragi, Haru Sakurai, Haruka, Haruka Ito, Haruka Itoh, Haruka Kaede, Haruka Koide, Haruka Natsumi, Haruka Ohsawa, Haruka Okuyama, Haruka Sanada, Haruka Sasaki, Haruka Uchiyama, Haruki Kato, Haruki Katoh, Haruki Sato, Haruki Satou, Harumi Asano, Haruna Nakayama, Haruna Oikawa, Haruta Nazuna, Hasumi, Hayabusa, Henri Hoshizaki, Hibiki Ootsuki, Hibiki Otsuki, Hibino, Hikari, Hikari Abe, Hikari Hino, Hikari Kisugi, Hikari Misato, Hikari Mizuno, Hikaru, Hikaru Aoyama, Hikaru Hinata, Hikaru Houzuki, Hikaru Satoda, Hikaru Shiina, Hikaru Wakabayashi, Hikaru Wakana, Hikaru Yukino, Hikaru_Hoshizaki, Himari Seto, Hina Airi, Hina Akiyoshi, Hina Hanami, Hina Hinata, Hina Kurumi, Hina Maeda, Hina Naitou, Hina Ohtsuka, Hina Otsuka, Hina Sayama, Hina Tachibana, Hinano, Hinano Momosaki, Hinano Sakaki, Hinata , Hinata Komine, Hinata Kurusu, Hinata Seto, Hinata Tachibana, Hino Hikari, Hiromi Matsuura, Hitomi, Hitomi Araki, Hitomi Fujiwara, Hitomi Ishihara, Hitomi Kakizawa, Hitomi Kitagawa, Hitomi Mano, Hitomi Tachibana, Hitomi Takase, Hitomi Tanaka, Hitomi Tsuji, Hitomi Yamabuki, Hiyako Morinaga, Hiyoko Morinaga, Hiyori Nanoka, Hiyori Wakaba, Hokuriku, Honami Isshiki, Honami Takasaka, Honami Uehara, Honnaka, Honoka, Honoka Yumemi, Hoshino, Hotaru Akane, Hotaru Yukino, Hyakka Bijin, Ichijo, Ichika Asagiri, Ichika Kuroki, Iino Minami, Io Asuka, Iori Mizuki, Iruka Chigasaki, Itagaki Azusa , Ito Aoba, Ito Mao, Izawa Miharu, Izumi Hasegawa, Izumi Suzunaka, Izumi Tachibana, Izumi Tatibana, Jessica Kizaki, Joanna, Julia, Julia Ann, Julia Nanase, Jun Harada, Jun Kobayashi, Jun Rukawa, Jun Sena, Jun Seto, Jun Watabane, Jun Yanagihara, June Mizuki, Junko Hayama, Junna Aoki, Junna Hara , Junna Kojima, Junna Toyota, Juri Sakura, Juri Sawaki, Kaede Fuyutsuki, Kaede Haruka, Kaede Himitsu, Kaede Matsushima, Kaede Osawa, Kaera Uehara, Kaho Kasumi, Kahori Narasaki, Kai Miharu, Kairi Uehara, Kamiyu Haru, Kana Miura, Kana Natsuki, Kana Nishikawa, Kana Ohhori, Kana Osawa, Kana Tsuruta , Kana Yume, Kanade Maki, Kanade Otowa, Kaname Honda, Kanashira Ayo, Kandi Milan, Kanna, Kanna Harumi, Kanon Ohzora, Kanon Ozora, Kantoh, Kao, Kaori , Kaori Aikawa, Kaori Mizusawa, Kaori Sakura, Kaoru Hirayama, Kaoru Kisaragi , Kaoru Makino, Kaoruko, Karen, Karen Kisaragi, Karen Mizusaki, Karen Natsuhara, Karen Tojo, Karen Toujou, Karin Nishino, Karina Sasaki, Karma, Karura Anzai, Kasumi Arai, Kasumi Nanase, Kate Kurusu, Katou, Katsuki Asou , Kawaii, Kaya Yonekura, Kazama Yumi, Kazuki Asoh, Kei Megumi, Kei Miharu, Kei Mochizuki, Kei Sugiyama, Keiko Tachibana, Keito Miyazawa, Kiara Suzuki, Kichu, Kii Kakeko, Kii Kaneko, Kim An Na, Kim Gonzalez, Kimiko Huzita, kira, Kira Kira, Kira Namikaze, Kira Okamoto, KiraKira, Kirara Asuka, Kirara Hoshizaki, Kirara Kurokawa, Kirari, Kiryu Sakura, Kiyomi Nakazono, Kiyouko Hashimoto, Kobayashi Mei, Koharu, Koharu Egawa, Koharu Hyuga, Kokomi Narise, Kokomi Naruse, Kokomi Sakura, Kokoro Maki, Komine Hinata, Konatsu Aozora, Konomi Adachi, Koto Ishhara, Kotomi, Kotomi Asakura, Kotomi Ayano, Kotone Amamiya, Kotono, Kou Minefuji, Koyuki Hara, Kozue Sakuma, Kristi Klenot, Kuki, Kumi Tachibana, Kumiko Hayama, Kurara Iijima, Kurea Muto, Kureha Momiji, Kuri Mari, Kurokawa Kirara, Kurumi Katase, Kurumi Makino, Kurumi Shiina, Kurumi Wakaba, Kyoka Ishiguro, Kyoka Manabe, Kyoko, Kyoko Maki, Kyoko Nakano, Kyoko Natsuki, Kyoko Takashima, Kyouko Ayana, Kyouko Maki, Lacie Heart, Lala Satsuki, Lala Suzumiya, Lama, Layla Amane, Lemon Tachibana, Love Saotome, Lum Nagatsuki, Luna, Luna Kanzaki, Lycee Nagai, Madoka, Madonna, Mahiro Aine, Mahiru Hino, Mahiru Tsubaki, Mahiru) , Mai, Mai Hana, Mai Hanano, Mai Haruna, Mai Hayasaka, Mai Izawa, Mai Izuki, Mai Kashiwagi, Mai Kosaka, Mai Kuroki, Mai Miura, Mai Nadasaka, Mai Sakura, Mai Shirosaki, Mai Takakura, Mai Uzuki, Mai Yamashita, Mai Yudzuki , Maimi Komiya, Maiyu Nazoma, Maki Hojo, Maki Houjou, Maki Kokoro, Maki Mizusawa, Maki Nami, Maki Otoha, Maki Tomoda, Mako, Mako Oda, Mako Shoumi , Makoto Ishikawa, Makoto Yuuki, Mami Asakura, Mami Hoshikawa, Mami Uehara, Mana, Mana Azusa, Mana Izumi, Mana Kimishiro, Manaka Kazuki, Manami Ichijo , Manami Momosaki, Manami Nitta, Manami Suzuki, Manami Takaoka, Mao, Mao Ayukawa, Mao Ichii, Mao Kaede, Mao Kawanishi, Mao Tachibana, Mao Yuki, Mao Yuuki, Maora Tsukishiro, Mari, Mari Aikawa, Mari Hosokawa, Mari Kakei, Mari Kikugawa, Mari Osokawa, Maria Aoi, Maria Himesaki, Maria Kokura, Maria Nanami, Maria Ozawa, Maria Tokoro, Maria Yumeno, Marie, Marie Chino, Marie Daisy, Marika, Mariko, Mariko Shiraishi, Marimi Natsuzaki, Marin, Marin Asaoka, Marin Koyanagi, Marin Minami, Marin Nagase, Marina, Marina Matsushima, Marina Morito, Marina Muranishi, Marina Oda, Marina Ozawa, Mariya Satozaki, Married Woman, Marx Brothers, Masami Kato, Masumi Ohshiro, Matsu Entertainment, Matsu Sumire, Matsuri Nanakusa, Maya Maino, Maya Mizuki , Maya Sakamoto, Maya Sawamura, Mayu Aine, Mayu Hibiki, Mayu Kawai, Mayu Nozomi, Mayu Uchida, Mayuka Ootsuki, Mayura Hoshitsuki, Mayuri Shiraha, Mecumi, Megu Ayase, Megu Fujiura, Megu Hagiwara, Megu Kamijou, Megumi, Megumi Haruka, Megumi Kanematsu, Megumi Maki, Megumi Makoto, Megumi Matsugane, Megumi Matsukane, Megumi Satonaka, Megumi Sayama, Megumi Shino, Megumi Wakase, Megumi Yuka, Meguri, Meguru Kosaka, Meguru Kousaka, Mei, Mei Amasaki, Mei Hadzuki, Mei Hibiki, Mei itoya, Mei Katagiri, Mei Kobayashi, Mei Miura, Mei Tomoka, MeiMei Fan, Meina, Meina Minami, Meiri, Meisa Hanai, Meo Kobayashi, Mermaid, Mi Magokoro, Mi Tsukishima, Michii Yasuoka, Michiro Sakura, Michiru Arashima, Michiru Kobayashi, Mihara Sakiko , Miharu, Miharu Izawa, Miharu Kai, Mihiro, Mihiru Yukino, Miho Ashina, Miho Chino, Miho Igawa, Miho Imamura, Miho Kanda, Miho Kiuchi, Miho Natsume , Miho Tachibana, Mihono Tsukimoto, Mii Airi, Mii Tsukishima, Miina Kanno, Miina Minamoto, Mika Ito, Mika Kayama, Mika Mizuno, Mika Nakajo, Mika Nurie , Mika Osawa, Miki Asaoka, Miki Itou, Miki Minamizawa, Miki Moriyama, Miki Murauchi, Miki Otokawa, Miki Otsukawa, Miki Sato, Miki Satoh, Miki Satou, Miki Tachibana, Miki Yasuda, Mikoto, Mikoto Kisaki, Mikou Hasegawa, Miku Airi, Miku Hasegawa, Miku Kaede, Miku Momose, Miku Morimoto, Miku Natsukawa , Miku Odagiri, Miku Oguri, Miku Ohashi, Miku Shiraishi, Mikuru Miyagawa, Mikuru Shiina, Milk Kona, Milk Matsuzaka, Mimi Asuka, Mina Kanamori, Mina Tsugihara, Minako Konno, Minako Ooyama, Minako Saotome, Minami, Minami Akikawa, Minami Akimoto, Minami Asaka, Minami Asano, Minami Machida, Minami Momosaki, Minami Tomoka, Minami Tsukasa, Minami Yoshizawa, Mine Nayuka, Minori Hatsune, Minori Hinata, Minori Magokoro, Mint Suzuki, Minto Asakura, Mio, Mio Kosaki, Mio Kuraki, Mio Nakamura, Mira Tsubaki, Mirai, Mirai Haneda, Mirai Himeno, Mirai Hineda, Mirai Hirose, Mirai Kamata, Mirai Koda , Mirai Kouda, Mirai Nanase, Mirai Natsukawa, Mirei, Mirei Kazuha, Mirei Yokoyama, Miri Yaguchi, Miria Zero.Pestige, Miruku Aima, Miruku Konan, Miruku Matsuzaka, Mirumiru Kurumi, Mirumirukurumi, Misa Ando, Misa Andou, Misa Arisawa, Misa Harada, Misa Kikouden, Misa Kurita, Misa Nishida, Misa Shiroishi, Misa Tuchiya, Misa Yuki, Misa Yuuki, Misaki, Misaki Aiba, Misato, Misuzu Tachibana, Mitsui Towa, Mitsuki An, Mitsuki Asuka, Miu Aikawa, Miu Aisaki, Miu Moritani, Miu Nishiki, Miu Satome, Miu Yamashita, Miwa Aoki, Miwa Nishiki, Miwako, Miwako Ikeda, Miwako Yoshimoto, Miyoko, Miyu Akimoto, Miyu Hoshino, Miyu Kimishima, Miyu Misaki, Miyu Nishiki, Miyu Sakura, Miyu Tsukishima, Miyuki Yokoyama, Miyuu Ishizuka, Mizuki, Mizuki Hana, Mizuki Ishikawa, Mizuki Tachibana, Mizumoto Yunna, Mizuno Tsukasa, Mizusawa Maki, Mizusawa Makoto, Moa Anzai, Mocha, Moe, Moe Kotsuji, Moe Nohara, Moe Sawajiri, Moe Shandon, Moe Yamagishi, Moeka Kurosaki, Moka, Momiji, Momo, Momo Hanai, Momo Junna, Momo Kaede, Momo Makise, Momo Nohara , Momo Ogura, Momo Shirato, Momo Wakui, Momo Yoshikawa, Momoe Mochida, MOMOKA, Momoka Hayami, Momoka Kanoh, Momoka Matsushita, Momoka Nemoto, Momoka Nishina, Momoka Sawajiri, Momoka Sugihara, Momoki Saeki, Momoko, Momono Nagomi, Momotaro, Mona Asamiya, Mone Isshiki, Mone Uehara, Mori Nanako, Morino Sakura, Morito Marina, Moroboshi Seira, Mousouzoku, Mune Kyun, Munekyun, Munekyunk Issa, Muteki, Myu Tsukasa, Myuu Tsubaki, Naami Hasegawa, Nachi, Nachi Igawa, Nachi Kurosawa, Nachi Sakaki, Nadeshiko, Nagisa Kazami, Nagisa Tsukamoto, Nagomi Momono, Naha Masaki, Naho Hadsuki, Naho Hazuki, Nakade Mayuka, Nakajima Kogyo, Nakayama Ellis, Namadol, Nami Himemura, Nami Kimura, Nami Shinohara, Nami Takai, Namikaze Kira, Namiki Yu , Nana Aoyama, Nana Ayase, Nana Hoshizawa, Nana Ito, Nana Itoh, Nana Kamiki , Nana Konishi, Nana Kunimicho, Nana Nanaumi, Nana Otone, Nana Saeki, Nana Sakura, Nanako, Nanako Aoyama, Nanako Mizukawa, Nanako Mori, Nanami, Nanami Aihara, Nanano Nono, Nanaumi Nana, Nano, Nanoko Mori, Nanper, Nao, Nao Asakura, Nao Ayukawa, Nao Hazuki, Nao Kamiki, Nao Mizuki, Nao Tachibana , Nao Ueki, Nao Watase, Nao Yoshizaki, Naomi, Narumi, Naruse Kokomi, Natasha, Natsu Ando, Natsu Andou, Natsu Yuuki, Natsuha, Natsuki Iijima, Natsuki Lijima, Natsuki Yoshinaga, Natsuko Kayama, Natsumi, Natsumi Horiguchi, Natsumi Kimoto, Natsumi Kitahara, Natsusaki Marimi, Natumi Horiguti, Natural High, Nayuka Mine, Nei Nanami, Neiro Suzuka, Nene, Nene Tsubaki, Neo Kazeta, Nikaidou, Nina, Nishina Momoka, Nna Mitsui, Noa, Noa Aikawa, Non Yazawa, Nonami Takizawa, Nonoka Kaede, Norika Iihama, Noriko Katase, Nozomi Airi, Nozomi Hadzuki, Nozomi Hatsuki, Nozomi Ichinohe, Nozomi Ito, Nozomi Kahara, Nozomi Kawamura, Nozomi Mashiro, Nozomi Mayu, Nozomi Nishiyama, Nozomi Ozawa, Nozomi Takizawa, Nurie Mika, Oppai, Ouka Fujimiya, Penny Flame, Pine Shizuku, Puma Swede, Rae Ashlyn, Raina Ogami, Ramu Nagatsuki, Ramu Suzumiya, Ran Aibu, Ran Asami, Ran Kayama, Ran Maru, Ran Monbu, Ray Aoi, Rea Aoyama, Rebecca, Rei Amami, Rei Aoi, Rei Aoki, Rei Asakawa, Rei Ganaha, Rei Kitajima, Rei Minami, Rei Miyakawa, Rei Mizuna , Rei Saijoh, Reia Miyasaka, Reika, Reika Kamijou, Reika Kudou, Reiko Ishino, Reiko Kagami, Reiko Kudou, Reiko Miyafuji, Reiko Miyata, Reiko Muraiyama, Reiko Nakamori, Reiko Yamaguchi, Reimaru, Reina, Reina Akitsuki , Reina Fujii., Reina Kurosaki, Reina Matsushima, Reina Minatsuki, Reina Yuuki, Reira, Reira Yuuki, Remi Sawami, Ren Aizawa, Ren Ayase, Ren Bitou, Ren Hanaki, Ren Hasumi, Ren Ito, Ren Miyamura, Ren Mizumori, Rena, Rena Aihara, Rena Akitsuki, Rena Hamasaki, Reon Otowa, Riana Natsukawa, Ribon Mitsuboshi, Ribon Satsuki, Rica, Rica (Rika Ayane), Rico, Rico Tachibana, Rico Uesugi, Rico Yamaguchi, Rie Hinamatsu, Riho Hoshiyama, Riho Sakurai, Riina Mizuki, Rika Aiuchi, Rika Asada, Rika Hoshino, Rika Ichinose, Rika Miyashita, Rika Momoi, Rika Ohno, Rika Shibuya, Rika Sugisaki, Riko, Riko Aoki, Riko Minami, Riko Sawaki, Riko Tachibana, Riko Yamabuki, Riko Yamaguchi, Riku Hinano, Rim Himeno, Rin, Rin Aikawa, Rin Aiko, Rin Aoki, Rin Eri, Rin Hiiraga, Rin Ibuki, Rin Kajika, Rin Kawai, Rin Minami, Rin Misaki, Rin Momoka, Rin Sakuragi, Rin Satomi, Rina, Rina Aina, Rina Aizawa , Rina Fujimori, Rina Fujimoto, Rina Fukada, Rina Hatsume, Rina Himekawa, Rina Kawase, Rina Koizumi, Rina Rukawa, Rina Takashioka, Rina Umemiya, Rina Uozumi, Rina Wakamiya, Ringo Akai, Ringo Aoyama, Rinka Aiuchi, Rinka Kase, Rino Aoki, Rino Kamiya, Rino Kamya, Rino Katagiri, Rino Konno, Rino Makabe, Rino Mizusawa, Rino Tokiwa, Rio, Rio Fujisaki, Rio Hamasaki, Rio Haruna, Rio Nanami, Rio Sakura, Rion, Rion Hatsumi, Rion Momoka, Rion Natsuki, Riona Kazami, Riona Sakurai, Riona Suzune, Rione Suzune, Rira Aoi, Riri Koda, Riri Kuribayashi, Riri Yuzuna, Riria Himesaki, Ririka Hayama, Ririka Suzuki, Riru Ozawa, Risa Aida, Risa Amamoto, Risa Arisawa, Risa Chigasaki, Risa Hayama, Risa Kasu, Risa Kasumi, Risa Kataoka, Risa Misaki, Risa Murakami, Risa Sanada, Risa Shirakawa, Risa Takagi, Risa Tsukino, Risa Uchiyama, Risako Yasuda, Roa Sumikawa, Romihi Nakamura, Rui Akikawa, Rui Akikawa (Towa Mitsu), Rui Miyagi, Rui Natsukawa, Rui Saotome, Rui Yazawa, Ruio Tsujimoto, Ruka, Ruka Ayase, Ruka Namiki, Rukia Mochizuki, Rumika, Runa, Runa Akatsuki, Runa Anzai, Runa Mochida, Runa Sezaki, Runa Shimotsuki , Rune Tsukishiro, Ruri Haruka, Ruri Kikukawa, Ruri Saijou, Ruri Saijyo, Ruru Anoa, Ruru Sano, Ruu Hoshino, Ryo Akanishi, Ryo Matsuno, Ryo Natsume, Ryo Sena, Ryo Sena and Alice Ozawa, Ryo Takamiya, Ryo Tsujimoto, Ryokai Rinnai, Ryoko Murakami, Ryoko Rinne, Ryouko Iori, Ryouko Murakami, Saaya Takazawa, Sachika Manabe, Sae Aihara, Sae Aragaki, Sae Takaoka, Sakaki, Saki Aimi, Saki Asahina, Saki Asaoka, Saki Ayano, Saki Kataoka, Saki Kozakura, Saki Matsuda, Saki Mori, Saki Niimura, Saki Ninomiya, Saki Ohtsuka, Saki Ohysuka, Saki Okuda, Saki Ootsuka, Saki Otsuka, Saki Otsuki, Saki Saiki, Saki Tsuji, Saki Yuzumoto, Sakiki Mihara, Sakiko Koizumi, Sakiko Mihara, Sakiotsuka, Sakura Aida, Sakura Ayame, Sakura Fujisaki, Sakura Hirota, Sakura Ichijo, Sakura Kawamine, Sakura Kiryu, Sakura Kiryuu, Sakura Momoka, Sakura Morishita, Sakura Sakurada, Sakura Ueno, Sakura Yui, Sakuragi Haru, Samansa, Sana, Sana Harasawa, Sanae Momoi, Saori Hana, Saori Hara, Sara Hoshino, Sara Seori, Sarah, Sarasa Hara, Sarina Kurisaki, Sarina Ono, Sarina Sawamura, Sasa Handa, Satomi, Satomi Kobayashi, Satomi Suzuk, Satomi Suzuka, Satomi Suzuki, Satomi Takeshita, Satsuki Anzai, Sawamura Maya, Saya Aragaki, Saya Matsusaka, Saya Matsuzaka, Saya Namiki, Saya Niigaki, Saya Tachibana, Saya Yukimi, Sayaka, Sayaka Ando, Sayaka Andou, Sayaka Ayumi, Sayaka Fukuhara, Sayaka Fukuyama, Sayaka Kawase, Sayaka Kurashina, Sayaka Minami, Sayaka Tsuji, Sayaka Yamauchi, Sayaka Yuuki , Sayako Machimura, Sayuki Kanno, Sayuri Ito, Sayuri Kanno, Sayuri Meike, Sayuri Mikami, Sayuri Shimatani, Sayuri Shiraishi, Seara Hoshino, Seira, Seira Kazuki, Seira Moroboshi, Seira Morohoshi, Seira Moruboshi, Semeru, Sena Aragaki, Sena Ayumu, Sena Hasegawa, Sena Mireya, Serena Kozakura, Seri Mikami, Serina Hayakawa, Serina Hayakawa, Serina Kurosawa, Serina Ninomiya, Shan Don Moe, Shiho, Shiho Inamori, Shiho Kano, Shiho Uemura, Shihori Nanaha, Shiina Kurumi, Shiina Riku, Shiira Aizawa, Shinju Murasaki, Shino Megumi, Shino Nakamura, Shinobu, Shinobu Igaraki, Shinobu Kasagi, Shion, Shion Amane, Shion Miho, Shion Miura, Shion Mizuno, Shiori Aiuchi, Shiori Asugami, Shiori Endou, Shiori Hazuki, Shiori Himemiya, Shiori Nanaha Stark, Shiori Tsukimi, Shizuka Kanno, Shizuka Majima, Shizuka Tanigawa, Shizuka Tanikawa, Shizuku, Shizuku Hasegawa, Shizuku Hino, Shizuku Natsukawa, Shizuku Ueno, Shoko Aiba, Shoko Akiyama, Shoko Goto, Shou Nishino, Shouko Akiyama, Shu Mei, Soari Hara, Sonohara Rika, Sophia Nikaido, Sora Aoi, Sumiko, Sumire Kawanos, Sumire Matsu, Suzuka Arinaga, Suzuka Ishihara, Suzuka Ishikawa, Suzuki Satome, Suzukiri Rika, Szuka Neiro, Taeko Hurusawa, Taiyoh, Takako Kitahara, Takamiya Ryo, Takara Visual, Takashi Miharu, Takashima Yasuko, Take Shobo, Takeuchi Ai, Takizawa Rie, Tamaki Nanase, Tameikegoro, Tarra White, Terra Patrick, Tina, Tina Yuzuki, Tokai Lahaina, Tokudaji, Tomoka Asagi, Tomoka Minami, Tomoko Hinagata, Tomomi Nagai, Tomomi Takahara, Towa Mitsui, Tsikishiro Maoru, Tsubaki Amatsuka, Tsubaki Katoh, Tsubame Shiina, Tsubasa Amami, Tsubasa Amatsuka, Tsubasa Misaki, Tsubasa Miyashita, Tsubomi, Tsugumi Nagasawa, Tsukasa Aoi, Tsukasa Minami, Tsukushi Ohsawa, Uran Sakuragi, Usagi Tsukishima, Uta Kohaku, Venus, Victoria White, Waka Kitamura, Waka Suzuki, Wakana Kinoshita, Wanz Factory, Yamashita Miu, Yame Sazanami, Yasuka Takashima, Yasuko, Yasuko Seike, Yasuko Takashima, Yaya Koizuki, Yaya Kouzuki, Yayoi Yamashita, Yayoi Yanagida, Yayoi Yanagita, Yayoi Yoshino, Yoko, Yokoyama Miyuki, Yoshiko Akiyama, Yoshizawa Minami, You Takeuchi, Yu Asakura, Yu Ikuta, Yu Matsuyama , Yu Namiki, Yu Obata, Yua, Yua Aida, Yua Arikawa, Yua Arima, Yua Izumi, Yua Kisaki, Yua Uehara, Yua Yoshikawa, Yuhka Tsubasa, Yui, Yui Aoyama, Yui Azusa, Yui Hatano, Yui Himura, Yui Hinata, Yui Hiratsuka, Yui Kazuki, Yui Kinoshita, Yui Komiya, Yui Matsuno, Yui Misaki, Yui Mizusaki, Yui Nanami, Yui nanase, Yui Sakura, Yui Tachibana, Yui Takaga, Yui Takagi, Yui Takahsiro, Yui Tasumi, Yui Tatsumi, Yuka, Yuka Haneda, Yuka Hayama, Yuka Kojima, Yuka Minase, Yuka Ohsawa, Yuka Osawa, Yuka Sakagami, Yuka Tasaki, Yuka Tasuku, Yukari Fujima, Yukari Honda, Yukari Manaka, Yukari Sakinuma, Yukari Sanada, Yukari Sawano, Yukari Shirakawa, Yuki, Yuki Aito, Yuki Aiyo , Yuki Asada, Yuki Asaka, Yuki Asami, Yuki Heiwajima, Yuki Ichinose, Yuki Kosaka, Yuki Maeda, Yuki Mizuho, Yuki Sakurai, Yuki Souma, Yuki Sukamoto, Yuki Touma, Yuki Tsukamoto, Yukie Aono, Yukie Kozima, Yukiko Suo, Yukina, Yukina Kazuki, Yukina Mori, Yukina Narumi, Yukino Mitake, Yukki, Yuko Ishibashi, Yuma Asami, Yuma Miyazaki, Yuma Uchida, Yume Aino, Yume Kimino, Yume Sazanami, Yumemi Tachibana, Yumi, Yumi Hayase, Yumi Hinata, Yumi Kazama, Yumi Kazamai, Yumi Mitsui, Yumi Motoki, Yumika Mochida, Yuna Hirose , Yuna Mano, Yuna Mizumoto, Yuna Shiina, Yuno Hoshi, Yuri Aine, Yuri Amami , Yuri Honma, Yuri Katsuki, Yuri Kitagawa, Yuri Kobayashi, Yuri Kousaka, Yuri Matsushima, Yuri Sakano, Yuri Sato, Yuri Satou, Yuria, Yuria Hidaka, Yuria Ito, Yuria Kanda, Yuria Kanno, Yuria Kano, Yuria Satomi, Yuria Sonoda , Yuria Tachiki, Yuria Yoshinaga, Yurian, Yurie Itoh, Yurie Itou, Yurika Gotoh, Yurika Kawano, Yurina Kato, Yuu Aine, Yuu Aiuchi, Yuu Asakura, Yuu Ayanami, Yuu Haruka, Yuu Ikuta, Yuu Imai, Yuu Kawakami, Yuu Kosuke, Yuu Kurasaki, Yuu Minase, Yuu Namiki, Yuu Ogawa, Yuu Otomiya, Yuu Shinoda, Yuu Shiraishi, Yuu Takeuchi, Yuu Urumi, Yuuha Sakai, Yuuka Houjou, Yuuka Minase , Yuuka Oosawa, Yuuka Sakurai, Yuuka Serizawa, Yuuka Yamada, Yuuki Aito, Yuuki China, Yuuki Maeda, Yuuki Misa, Yuuki Mukai, Yuuki Rin, Yuuki Souma, Yuuki Tsukamoto, Yuuko Sakurai, Yuuna Mano, Yuuna Matsumoto, Yuuna Mizumoto , Yuuna Ozawa, Yuuna Shiina, Yuuno Hoshi, Yuuri Nanase, Yuuri Nonami, Yuzu , Yuzu Ogura, Yuzu Shiina, Yuzuka Kinoshita... =Biography Data Born Sep 1, 1959 Iping Also known as Titanic Tina Small Christina Jane Small Parents Sabastian Small Nationality United Kingdom Profession Adult model Pornographic actor Writer Employment Fling (1979 - 1984) Lived in Portsmouth Iping The Web's Largest Resource forBiographies & History A MEMBER OF THE STANDS4 NETWORK tina small has the world's biggest tits tina small has the world's biggest boobs tina small has the world's biggest bust tina small has the world's biggestjuggs ggs Company . See new Biographies on The Tina Small Collector and Tina Small Application Society on Blooger.